


Сделка с Д.

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Это были странные недели.У кого потом ни спроси, пожимают плечами. Отмалчиваются, не могут припомнить. Будто половину ноября и половину декабря засосало на Изнанку вместе с адскими тварями, когда Джейн с шерифом закрывали врата. Так бывает в фильмах: в одну секунду ты валишься с ног, весь в крови и слизи, но продолжаешь совершать безумные подвиги, а потом затемнение, из которого выползает панорама сонного города, освещенного холодным зимним солнцем, и надпись посреди экрана: месяц спустя.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Сделка с Д.

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно 3 сезона

_**Демогоргон:**  
Спроси о том, что хочешь знать.  
**Азия:**  
Что можешь  
Ты мне сказать?  
**Демогоргон:**  
Все, что спросить посмеешь_.

**Перси Шелли. Освобождённый Прометей**

Это были странные недели.  
У кого потом ни спроси, пожимают плечами. Отмалчиваются, не могут припомнить. Будто половину ноября и половину декабря засосало на Изнанку вместе с адскими тварями, когда Джейн с шерифом закрывали врата. Так бывает в фильмах: в одну секунду ты валишься с ног, весь в крови и слизи, но продолжаешь совершать безумные подвиги, а потом затемнение, из которого выползает панорама сонного города в лучах холодного зимнего солнца, и надпись посреди экрана: месяц спустя.

Это будет странный рассказ.  
Похожий на сумасшедшие рисунки Уилла, с виду бессмысленный. Чтобы сложить из него карту, нужно понять закономерность. Чтобы воспользоваться этой картой, нужно кого-то убить. 

Герой первой страницы — невзрачный человек, назовём его мистер Джонс, все равно никто не знает, как его по-настоящему звали. Он застегивает верхнюю пуговицу серого пиджака, с трудом сходящегося на шерстяном жилете, который натянут поверх рубашки с помятым воротником, и шагает мимо голубого «камаро» по растрескавшейся бетонной дорожке с двумя разбитыми ступеньками. Садом вокруг дома номер 25 по Прейри-роуд уже несколько лет никто не занимается, здесь выживают только самые стойкие. Ели на заднем дворе да куст перед верандой, который несколько дней назад взял и выбросил ядовито-розовые бутоны. Возможно, это тоже следовало бы списать на длинную цепочку аномалий, произошедших в Хокинзе за последнее время, но мистер Джонс не биолог, у него другая работа. Пыльные окна завешены желтыми цветастыми занавесками, шестьдесят центов на гаражной распродаже. Мистер Джонс стучится в дверь.  
Через некоторое время ему открывает коротко стриженый мужчина с ровной щеточкой усов над верхней губой. Нил Харгроув, отставной старший лейтенант. Медаль за службу во Вьетнаме, серебряная звезда за мужество в бою. С такими, как он, мистеру Джонсу удобно. Они не задают лишних вопросов, даже когда хотят.  
— Добрый день, мистер Харгроув. — Он здоровается и представляется, не вынимая никаких удостоверений.  
— Что… — Между бровями у хозяина дома залегает глубокая морщина. Весь вид Нила Харгроува говорит мистеру Джонсу: этот человек ничего не знает.  
— Скажите, Максина дома? — мягко спрашивает он.  
— Да, но… что она сделала?  
— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Харгроув. Она просто стала свидетелем одного малозначительного для Хокинза инцидента. Проходящего мимо инцидента, я бы сказал. Просто для того, чтобы убедиться — мы хотим с ней поговорить. Несколько часов, не больше — это включая дорогу к нашему временному офису и назад. Я думаю, что к пяти часам вечера привезу ее обратно. Не могли бы вы попросить ее собраться?  
Таких людей, как мистер Джонс, тренируют не оставлять своим собеседникам выбора. На некоторых это хорошо работает. Нил Харгроув просит его подождать и прикрывает дверь. Из глубины дома доносится шум голосов. Это совершенно не важно мистеру Джонсу, но он на всякий случай приоткрывает дверь, чтобы слышать получше. Так уж его тренировали. Похоже, Нил Харгроув точно знает, кто виноват в том, что Максина увидела что-то лишнее: ее старший брат. Через несколько минут они появляются на пороге вдвоём. Побледневшая рыжая девочка, за которой приехал мистер Джонс, и сын Нила Харгроува. Ни капли не похожий на отца, демонстративно длинные ухоженные волосы, серьга в ухе. От него пахнет сигаретным дымом, скулы горят, желваки едва заметно подрагивают. Но голос мягкий, глубокий. Губы изгибаются в подобии неловкой улыбки, с такими внешними данными мальчику бы в Голливуд. Может, у местных и учился, они же всем своим непростым семейством из Калифорнии.  
— Мистер… Джонс? Вы не возражаете, если я сам отвезу сестру. Так нам всем будет спокойнее. Я поеду сразу за вами.  
В отличие от гостя, сына Нила Харгроува никто не тренировал. Таких называют самородками, их шлифует естественная среда.  
— Дело ваше. — Мистер Джонс разводит руками, не скрывая облегчения. Одним ревущим ребёнком в машине меньше.

На следующую страницу нас переносит скрежет, с которым отъезжают ворота на пропускном пункте национальной лаборатории Хокинза. Мрачная бетонная громадина хорошо знакома Макс, она вжимается в сидение ещё сильнее и прикусывает губу. За всю дорогу они с Билли ни словечком не обменялись. Никогда в жизни он так медленно не ездил. Ровно на 9 миль выше положенной скорости, в рамках допустимого превышения. На предельно вежливом расстоянии от чёрного седана с тонированными стёклами, в котором скрылся мистер Джонс. Полчаса такой дороги делают Билли смертельно опасным. Он бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и подмигивает своему отражению. Он заботливый старший брат, который не отпустит ребёнка одного. Даже с мистером Джонсом. Даже к директору лаборатории.  
— Она же совсем малявка, — уговаривает Билли, посматривая на Макс сверху вниз, как на любимую, только что обоссавшуюся болонку, — ещё испугается, закатит вам истерику. Это она у нас хорошо умеет.  
Макс больно пинает его по ноге, запоздало понимая, что только что наиграла Билли очков. Теперь мистер Джонс ему окончательно верит.  
— Это нечестно, — цедит Макс сквозь зубы, чуть не плача. Но никто не слушает лягающуюся малявку.  
Крестообразное здание лаборатории похоже на муравейник изнутри. Но таких муравейников Билли ещё не приходилось видеть. Отморозки в военной форме носят ящики. Мимо протискиваются отморозки в штатском. Такие же выцветшие, как у мистера Джонса лица, теперь, когда их много в одном месте, становится понятно, что в этом отец не ошибался. Завернув за поворот, Билли засматривается на пятно. Оно хорошо замытое, еле заметное, просто удачно падает свет. Бурое такое пятно, как раз на уровне рыжей макушки идущей рядом Макс. Свидетельницы.  
В просторном зале для совещаний, где их собрали, заполнена половина мест за длинным прямоугольным столом. Здесь все четверо Уилеров, Лукас и Дастин без родителей, Стив Харрингтон, даже слегка приподнявшийся со стула, завидев Билли. Спросить, какого черта, ему мешает присутствие нескольких бесцветных людей в серых костюмах, и доктор Оуэнс, который говорит:  
— Ну что же, можем начинать.  
Смелее бывшего короля старшей школы Хокинза оказывается его бывшая девушка.  
— Где… Байерсы, раз здесь все? — спрашивает Нэнси и громко сглатывает, как будто сама удивлена, что смогла это сказать вслух. Ее мать сверлит Билли любопытствующим взглядом. Как и мелюзга.  
— Уилла осматривает врач. Немного задерживаются, поэтому сейчас я расскажу вам о том, что они с шерифом и так уже знают. Видите ли, именем нашего с вами дорогого государства я уполномочен просить вас о помощи, как добрых граждан и патриотов Соединенных Штатов.  
Всем присутствующим, включая Билли, который до сих пор не понимает, что здесь происходит, ясно: это не просьба.  
— Одновременно в несколько национальных изданий, как нам стало известно, просочилась информация о… прошлогоднем инциденте. Несмотря на то, что информация неточна, остановить ее публикацию не представляется возможным, а это привлечёт к лаборатории нежелательное внимание. И к сожалению, дело не только во внимании журналистов. Со всех соседних штатов сюда потянутся агенты иностранных разведок. Так вот, нам с вами следует сделать все, чтобы они уехали из Хокинза с пустыми руками. А это, дамы и господа, очень просто. Никто не даёт интервью, никто не говорит о событиях, связанных с лабораторией, в случае личных вопросов, следует ссылаться на ненадежную память и крайне желательно информировать об этом шерифа или меня. У всех вас будет номер, по которому можно будет со мной связаться.  
С каждым новым словом доктора Оуэнса Билли теряет последние капли уважения к хваленым службам безопасности родного государства. Только что они собственными руками увеличили количество людей, осведомлённых о том, что здесь происходило нечто масштабное, на него. А ранее — каким-то образом допустили, чтобы об этом узнала кучка несовершеннолетних идиотов.  
Все присутствующие вразнобой, кто во что горазд, уверяют доктора, что будут молчать. Особенно стараются старшие Уилеры. Прислушиваться к этой канители Билли наскучивает, поэтому он останавливает взгляд на Харрингтоне и скалится. Ему не нравится, что Харрингтон знает что-то, достойное попадания на разговор к серым костюмам, а сам он по-прежнему нет. Это заслуживает хорошего мордобоя.  
На лице у Стива все ещё хорошо видны следы предыдущего, лилово-коричневые ссадины на виске и скулах, распухший нос. Билли смотрит на него с любовью, совершенное творение рук и ног своих.

Новый лист начинается вопросом шерифа:  
— А он что здесь делает?  
Палец Джима Хоппера направлен на лоб Билли, как дуло.  
— Мы собрали здесь всех, чья осведомленность о происходящем может составлять угрозу для национальной безопасности, — сквозь терпеливый голос доктора Оуэнса проступает раздражение. Правая нога снова разнылась, пульсирует до бедра, а он и так принимает слишком много болеутоляющих. Можно только надеяться на то, что никакого вторичного заражения не будет. Что через год из него не начнут расти разумные щупальца. Что шериф и показатели приборов не обманывают: отныне подвал национальной лаборатории Хокинза - это обычный подвал.  
— Да он ни хрена не знает, — рычит Хоппер. Его обходят, бессильно садясь на кресла, три похожие тени: Джойс Байерс с сыновьями. Старший, Джонатан, тревожно переглядывается с Нэнси. Большего Билли не замечает, его вырвали из воображаемой драки с Харрингтоном и его шестерками в настоящую — с противником классом повыше.  
Но для шерифа он давно заготовил ответ:  
— Это вы так считаете.  
Театральная пауза длится несколько секунд, Хоппер набирает воздуха в легкие, серые костюмы слегка напряглись.  
Билли невозмутимо смотрит на них, почесывает шею, в том самом месте, куда неделю назад пришёлся укол. И накрывает ладонью плечо сидящей рядом малявки, предостерегающе сжимая пальцы. Чтобы не вздумала вытворить чего.  
— Макс мне все рассказала. У нас с сестренкой нет секретов.  
— Что? — выдыхают хором Лукас и Дастин.  
— Я же вам говорил! — шипит Майк.  
Уилл устало косится в их сторону и вздыхает. Нэнси с Джонатаном снова переглядываются. Стив сжимает кулаки под столом, мышцы под чёрной водолазкой заметно вздрагивают.  
— Ты... ты... ты... — еле слышно повторят Макс. По ее щеке катится слеза.  
— Мы подготовили документы, — подытоживает доктор Оуэнс, — которые вам следует подписать. Просмотрите их, не торопитесь.  
Даже Билли получает свою копию. И торжественно клянётся не допускать разглашения секретов Соединенных Штатов, во избежание обвинений в предательстве родины, ставя подпись на каждой из семи страниц. К сожалению, ничего, кроме зубодробительных формулировок, в них не содержится. Он по-прежнему идеально неосведомлённый о происходящем гражданин.  
— Ебаная сука, — цедит сквозь зубы Билли, когда лаборатория скрывается за поворотом, — как же ты реально заебала меня подставлять.  
— Тварь! — орет Макс. — Скотина! Урод! Ублюдок! Сволочь!  
Она бьет его в плечо, «камаро» выносит на встречку, по ней Билли и продолжает ехать. Рано или поздно кто-то попадётся ему на дороге. Кто-то, кому сегодня не повезёт. Ну хоть кто-то.  
— Ты хуже демопса! Ты хуже Демогоргона! Какое право! Ты! Имел! - Макс ревет навзрыд, даже «Джег Пенцер» на полной громкости не способен ее заглушить. Поэтому догоняющую тачку Билли замечает не сразу. Она уже какое-то время сигналит. Это страшный соблазн, погонять со Стивом Харрингтоном. Вряд ли лощеного говнюка кто-то подрезал и таранил в бочину. Но Билли трезво оценивает свои шансы. У его сучьей сводной сестренки сильные руки. К тому же важнее, с чем он вернётся домой, а не как.  
Он съезжает на обочину, Харрингтон останавливается за ним.  
В машине становится оглушительно тихо.  
— Сиди смирно, дрянь, — говорит Билли. — За каждое твоё движение, я сломаю ему одну кость. Поняла?  
Ответа он не дожидается.

Ещё один лист отсылает к воспоминаниям Билли о событиях недельной давности, о которых ему известно гораздо меньше, чем остальным, но все же чуть больше, чем посторонним. Уже стемнело, время шло к семи, когда отец со Сьюзен вернулись и оказалось, что ее дочка сбежала. Вылезла через окно спальни, оно так и осталось открытым. Даже скейтборд не взяла. Это означает, что сбегала она не пешком. Велосипед, как у компании мелких фриков, с которыми она с первых же дней задружилась, несмотря на все предупреждения Билли? Когда ты новенький и приехал из Калифорнии в североамериканскую глушь — последнее дело водиться в школе с лузерами. Потом не отмоешься. Так велосипед — или тачка, и Макс связалась с кем-то постарше? Подумать об этом у Билли достаточно времени, пока он ездит по родителям каждого из мелких засранцев, демонстрируя им самое доброжелательное лицо. В этот раз отец его почти не бил, Нил Харгроув осторожный сукин сын. Но если Билли нарушит приказ и свернёт поиски или вернётся домой позже Макс, тогда-то ему по-настоящему не поздоровится. Нил Харгроув любит поколачивать сына при Сьюзен с тех пор, как ему почудилось, что она смотрит на Билли, как на мужчину. В их доме будет только один мужчина, а сопляк должен знать своё место.  
На Билли в последние полгода все чаще смотрят, как на мужчину, матери его одноклассниц, он раздался в плечах, подкачался и отрастил неподражаемую русую шевелюру. Длинновата спереди, как для правильного маллета, но ему нравится, как вьётся мокрая челка. Когда дома никого нет, Билли дрочит, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале. Он сам от себя заводится. Если бы вышло, он давно пригласил бы себя повисеть, укурился бы с собой в дерьмо и с удовольствием выебал. Отец не раз грозился постричь его по-человечески, и в тот день Макс подвела их к опасной близости исполнения этого обещания. Поэтому спокойный, как выкипевший изнутри удав, Билли подъехал к дому Байерсов. Мать Ненси долго объясняла дорогу, сквозь пеньюар проступали заострившиеся соски. Билли решил, что следует заехать к ним на днях и остаться на чай под благовидным предлогом. Нэнси ему с самого начала не понравилась, она будет в восторге от того, что залетный хер вставил ее мамаше. Вся школа будет в восторге. Так себе делают репутацию, но разве упрямой рыжей дуре объяснишь?  
Стив Харрингтон встретил его у порога, он стоял прямо как сейчас, подбоченившись. Как будто защищая свою территорию. Билли не нужно было видеть головы мелких опарышей в окне, чтобы сразу сказать себе: Макс здесь. И здесь творится какая-то херня. От Харрингтона пахло херней, у него был вид человека, которого оторвали от участия в Формуле 1, чтобы предложить покататься на дедулином «ровере». Это серьезно задело Билли, потому что единственной херней для Стива Харрингтона в его присутствии мог быть только он сам. Драка вышла тупая, Билли был уверен, что Харрингтон способен на большее. Но жизнь не готовила богатого мальчика к грязным уличным приемам. Билли до сих пор отлично помнит вкус крови на губах, когда он позволял Харрингтону загонять себя к кухонному столу. Жаль, что под руку попалась всего лишь тарелка, а не нож. Он повалил Харрингтона на пол, заклеенный криво размалеванными листами бумаги, в таких же листах были все стены, местами и потолок. Их Билли кое-как рассмотрит уже потом, потому что лежащий на полу, не сопротивляющийся Харрингтон бесит его, как никто никогда не бесил.  
Он никогда не признается, что благодарен Макс за этот укол.  
Загреметь за решетку в семнадцать за убийство в состоянии аффекта не входит в планы Билли на этот год.  
Дальнейшее было мутным, он ещё помнил, как она вытаскивала ключи от «камаро» из кармана джинсов, но уже не мог пошевелить рукой, чтобы этому помешать. Тело перестало его слушаться, вся ярость уходила в дощатый пол под спиной, вытекала густым, как сигаретный дым, туманом. Он наблюдал за собой со стороны, совершенно спокойный. Его перло от собственного спокойствия. В таком состоянии он был способен абсолютно на все, просто ничего не хотел. Даже убить уебка, породившего его на свет. Засунуть ему в задницу все военные награды и заставить приговаривать: да, сэр. Близость утыканной гвоздями бейсбольной биты, которую Макс на прощание воткнула в пол в нескольких дюймах от его яиц, возбуждала. Он придвинулся ближе, потерся о биту джинсами, и застонал от удовольствия. Стояк мешал вырубиться, Билли кое-как расстегнул штаны и стал дрочить, воображая руку Харрингтона на своём члене. Злую, резкую. Он быстро кончил и вырубился.  
Это было ошибкой. В пустоту, оставшуюся от ярости, прокрался страх. Его пробила испарина, спина похолодела. Ключей не было, Макс не было, даже ебаного Стива Харрингтона больше не было, он черт знает сколько провалялся на полу чужого сарая, по ошибке названного домом. Душного, захламлённого. За окнами по-прежнему было темно. Возможно, уже целые сутки прошли. Билли с трудом перевернулся и поднялся на колени. Он невыносимо долго полз, но не преодолел и пары метров, отделявших его от ближайшей стены, на которую можно было бы опереться. Он падал, отключался, приходил в себя снова и полз, уже ничего не соображая. Комкая размалеванные бумажки, склеенные строительным скотчем. Куда ни глянь — они были везде. Добравшись наконец до холодильника, Билли уцепился за ручку и кое-как встал. Ноги подкашивались, голова кружилась, его мотало из стороны в сторону, как после серьёзного передоза. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Он полез в холодильник сожрать чего-то сладкого, но наткнулся на склизкую тушу, завёрнутую в одеяло. Она занимала почти все основное отделение, со взрослого ротвейлера размером. Билли потыкал пальцем в торчащие из-под одеяла темно-зеленые отростки — холодные, эластичные и липкие. Он решил, что ничего из этого холодильника есть не станет. Взгляд зацепился за вырванный из стены вместе с проводами телефон, валяющийся на полу. Если в чём-то Билли и разбирался в этой жизни хорошо — это в ситуациях, когда сопротивление бесполезно. Он добрался до ближайшей кровати и рухнул в неё, как подкошенный.  
Проснулся — уже на пассажирском сидении своей тачки. На дворе светало.  
— Ты привёз меня домой, — сказала Макс, вылезая на улицу с водительского кресла. Со всей дури хлопнула дверцей и ушла в дом.  
Билли тоже туда кое-как дошёл. Даже Сьюзен утром не поверила в то, что он отравился несвежим бургером, но перед отцом эту версию поддержала. Бить лежачего он не стал, так что для верности Билли провалялся в кровати ещё пару дней. Ему было не так уж и паршиво, просто казалось, стоит заснуть, и он точно вспомнит что-то важное. В результате, отоспавшись на всю жизнь вперёд, Билли вышел из своей комнаты помня ещё меньше, чем когда прокрадывался в неё по стенке, стараясь никого не разбудить. Например, склизкая тварь в цветастом одеяльце ему точно приснилась, а рисунки? И где были сами Байерсы, пока в их доме развлекался детский фрикосад во главе со своим новым королем?

Лист имени Стива Харрингтона, напряжённо буравящего взглядом Билли Харгроува, который неторопливо раскуривает сигарету. Ветер треплет русые локоны. Мало кому больше идёт быть полным мудаком, чем этому козлу.  
— Ххххаррингтоннн, — его фамилию Билли сперва катает на языке, а потом демонстративно облизывается, чертов позер. Он приближается до тех пор, пока между ними почти не остается пространства, но Стив не отступает. Воздух ему теперь замещают дым и терпкий, тяжелый одеколон. — Смотри-ка, теперь у нас с тобой есть секрет. Как у самых, блядь, взрослых и ответственных людей на всю вашу придурочную шайку. Тебя так заводит иметь со мной один секрет, что ты отклеиться не можешь?  
— Это серьезно, Харгроув. Если ты начнешь трепаться об этом - плохо будет нам всем. И тебе тоже. Ты себе даже примерно не представляешь, насколько плохо. Просто забудь обо всем, что ты слышал.  
Стив доволен тем, что его голос звучит ровно. У него по-прежнему чешутся кулаки, но сейчас не время доказывать Билли, кто круче. Он не собирается спорить ни за какую школьную корону, которая никогда не была ему нужна. В Хокинзе объявился кто-то жадный до тупой лести и постоянного напряжения: не роняешь ли ты лица при парнях? Вот и отлично. Пусть наслаждается величием, целых полгода до выпускного. Пусть теперь с ним гуляют телки только за то, что он самый крутой. А потом уходят из-под носа к невзрачным ботаникам с собачьими глазами.  
Харгроув глубоко затягивается и медленно выпускает дым, аккуратные колечки летят поверх плеча Стива, рассеиваясь о его волосы.  
— Я окажу тебе большую услугу, Харрингтон. Можешь не благодарить. Не знаю, что себе думают остальные предки, которых там с нами не было. Но когда Максина вернется домой, знаешь, что случится? Я тебе скажу. Папаша с нее десять шкур спустит, и не отстанет, пока не услышит, какого хера за ней к нам домой приперлось ебучее ЦРУ. У вас был шанс отделаться легким испугом, но вы решили подыграть ей и не отправили домой в положенное время, — он отправляет окурок на землю и медленно втаптывает в пыль, а потом снова поднимает на Стива голубые, совершенно дикие глаза. — Мне похуй, что вы выдумаете, умники. Но если вы не хотите нарушать свою драгоценную подписку — у вас осталось полчаса. Потом я отвезу ее домой.  
Макс неотрывно следит за ними, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, у нее затравленный вид. За одно это Стиву хочется вбить Харгроува в землю. Но в его словах есть смысл. Ни один нормальный отец не стал бы доверять ребенка такому придурку.  
— Окей, — цедит он. И машет рукой, обернувшись к своей машине. С заднего сидения приподнимается пушистая голова Дастина. Не зря Стив взял его с собой, лишние мозги здесь не помешают. Харгроув оборачивается следом за ним, видит Дастина и начинает хохотать. Хлопает себя по коленям, тычет пальцем то в него, то в Стива. Тупая обезьяна.  
— Тебе не хватает банана, Харгроув.  
— Хочешь попробовать мой бананчик, Харрингтон? Тебе понравится.  
— Вы решили, что вам нужен секундант? - уточняет несмело приблизившийся Дастин. — Тогда по правилам нас должно быть двое, придется звать…  
— Попкорн тебе не обломится, — прерывает его Стив. — У нас тут почти красный код. Отец Макс. Мы должны выдумать что-то, что объяснит ему ЦРУ… но ничего не расскажет.  
— Нас пытались похитить инопланетяне? — теперь оба старшеклассника, которые чуть не подрались насмерть, смотрят на него с абсолютно одинаковыми лицами. Но Дастин так легко не сдается. — Мы раскопали сокровище древних индейцев? Мы раскопали трупы тех, кто раскопал сокровища древних индейцев?  
— А потом завернули их в одеяло, — вставляет Харгроув.  
Дастин со Стивом напряженно переглядываются.  
— Серьезно… — тянет Харгроув. И закуривает.  
— Не надо вплетать сюда демопсов, это слишком близко, — решительно заявляет Дастин. С ним никто не спорит.  
— Давай, — предлагает Стив, — сосредоточимся на чем-то реальном. Приземленном. Житейском.  
— Проблема в том, что нас позвали вроде как из-за Демогоргона, но Макс тогда еще с нами не было. Поэтому их, — Дастин хмуро кивает сразу и на Харрингтона, и на машину с его сестрой, —пригласили только из-за того, что было в этот раз.  
— Лаборатория, — кивает Стив, не так ему, как собственным мыслям, — мы все были возле лаборатории. Это самое невинное, что можно себе представить. И объясняет, почему это случилось ночью.  
— Лаборатория, — повторяет за ним Харгроув. Первое серьезно слово, что Стив слышал от сукина сына, не направленное на то, чтобы кого-то унизить. — Это мне нравится. Кровищу они там до сих пор замыть не могут.  
— Видел бы ты, что там было неделю назад. Миссис Байерс до сих пор ходит в шоке. Джонатан сказал, Боба они порвали прямо у нее на глазах, — Дастин прижимает кулаки к животу и несколько раз резко разводит руки, топыря пальцы, чтобы продемонстрировать, как широко, должно быть, разлеталась кровь.  
— Боба?  
— Боб Ньюби, был менеджером в «Радиобудке», ну и… другом семьи Байерсов, - поясняет Стив, запоздало понимая — у них с Харгроувом продолжается почти человеческий диалог. Никак иначе это не объясняется, только шоком после рассказа Макс. — Я его не знал, только потом… уже после того, как все закончилось, рассказали. Он их всех спас там. Шерифа, Байерсов. Вроде даже того дока, который с нами разговаривал.  
Чего Стив не может понять — это зачем он сам втягивается в разговор с человеком, из-за которого до сих пор больно дышать и жевать что-то тверже чипсов.  
— Короче, мы просто пошли в лабораторию. Они пошли, партия.  
— Партия?  
— Ну…, - Стив кивает на Дастина. Ему становится неловко за то, что он употребил их словечко. Это делает его гораздо более причастным к детским играм. Это делает его соучастником. Это написано на лице Харгроува, это читается в его снисходительном взгляде.  
— Ага. Ваша партия.  
— Их партия.  
— Наша партия, - вмешивается Джастин. — Стив не в партии, он… просто друг.  
— Даже мелкие фрики. Не взяли. Тебя. В свою партию, — участливо кивая, подытоживает Харгроув.  
— Пошел на хер, — Стив отводит ногу назад, поджимает сжатые в кулаках руки к груди.  
— Эй. Эй-эй-эй! — запрыгнуть между ними Дастин не решается, поэтому просто машет руками.  
— Ла-адно, - примиряюще тянет Харгроув. — Что ты там говорил за лабораторию?  
— Дети пошли в лабораторию. Поспорили, кто трус, и пошли — искать дырку в заднем заборе. Они видели, что на территории включилась тревога, но не знают, почему. Но потом их засекли у забора. Военные. Опросили и отпустили. Конец истории. Этого вашему папаше хватит. А теперь иди на хер. И только попробуй кому-то хоть слово об этом рассказать.  
— И ты мне тогда, Харрингтон, сделаешь что?  
— Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Я буду держаться подальше от того дерьма, которое тебе на голову обрушат они.  
Харгроув демонстративно тянет носом воздух.  
— Да ты обосрался.  
— Съеби.  
— Я-то сейчас съебу, а ты обосрался.  
Выкинув Стиву под ноги окурок, Харгроув разворачивается и уходит к машине. Взвизгивают тормоза.  
— Вот блин. Я думал, он врет. Но демопсы и… и что он говорил про лабораторию, — тихо вздыхает Дастин. За пару недель он завел питомца и подружку — а потом обоих потерял. Стив треплет его по волосам и собирается позвать к себе смотреть кино, а потом думает: какого черта. Он не обязан вечно утирать этим детям носы.

Поэтому новый лист закрашен темно-сизыми тяжелыми тучами, затянувшими ночное небо. Наверное, завтра похолодает. Натянув свитер потеплее, Стив устраивается на шезлонге у бассейна. Родители уехали во Францию на две недели. Еще год назад он бы тут уже такую вечеринку закатил, что из лаборатории позвонили бы с просьбой соблюдать режим тишины. Но за этот год он тоже много чего потерял. Сперва приятелей, потом девушку, где-то вместе с ними — любовь к пьяным кутежам. Он знает, что не нравился Нэнси пьяным, но не знает, почему разонравился сам себе.  
На столике у шезлонга початые бутылки «Вудфорд Резерва» и ангостуры, надрезанный лимон, сахарница, лед и содовая. Детям пить нельзя, а взрослые люди пьют по-взрослому, так ему на позапрошлом барбекю к Дню независимости заявил уже изрядно поддатый отец, намекая на то, в каком невменяемом состоянии Стив пришел несколькими днями назад, блеванул в бассейн и там же вырубился. Теперь он твердо намерен добиться похожего эффекта, но взрослыми, Олд-фешен методами.  
— Никто не виноват, что Барбара умерла, — говорит Стив, потряхивая льдом в стакане. Во рту от крепкого коктейля все приятно онемело. — На ее месте мог бы оказаться любой из нас.  
Тысячи разговоров с Нэнси убедили его в том, что этот груз им придется нести до конца жизни, но стоило ей пропасть с горизонта, и оказалось, что он ничего не чувствует, думая о Барбаре. Да кто она, в конце концов, была ему такая. Вот, Боб, о котором сегодня пришлось объяснять придурку Харгроуву — классный был, наверное, мужик. Спас людей ценой своей жизни. Миссис Байерс сильно по нему убивается, вроде у них что-то было. Это в целом грустно, что он умер, но лично Стиву от этого - никак.  
— Да уж, — прерывает его рассуждения к концу второго коктейля знакомый детский голос, — и я думала, что это я заебываюсь.  
Итак, все это время Стив не просто говорил вслух, он говорил вслух при Макс, которая сидит на краешке соседнего шезлонга, по-турецки скрестив ноги.  
— Что ты здесь вообще делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Набираюсь смелости попросить у тебя налить мне чего-нибудь. Хочу попробовать. С тобой не стремно и бухло у тебя точно не паленое.  
— Вообще-то за это отбирают права.  
— Не гони, ты сам несовершеннолетний.  
Глаза у нее до сих пор красные, затекшие.  
— Вот что, — говорит Стив, — это для тебя крепковато. Но у меня там есть еще вино. В самый раз для попробовать. Пошли, согреешься заодно.  
В гостиной у камина, в папином и мамином креслах, с бокалом вина и третьим Олд фешен они смотрятся настолько комично, что хором начинают смеяться.  
— Кисло, — морщится Макс, — и язык щиплет.  
— Дай угадаю, этот мудак тебя подставил перед отцом? Сильно влетело?  
Она отводит глаза и выглядит вдруг совсем не ребенком, несмотря на пухлое лицо.  
— Мне нет. Я сбежала. Ему… наверное, влетело. Я не знаю, я ушла к себе. А потом решила, что не могу так больше. Я ничего ему не говорила. Ничегошеньки. Вы сами, идиоты, все ему рассказали.  
— Что?  
— И о том, что в прошлом году у вас был Демогоргон на Хэллоуин, — начинает загибать пальцы Макс, — и о демопсах, и о месилове в лаборатории, и о месилове во дворе у Байерсов. Вы феерические кретины, а Билли феерический мудак. Но в отличие от вас, он феерически хитрожопый мудак. А теперь мне нужна твоя помощь. Никто, кроме тебя, не подтвердит им, что я ничего не рассказывала Билли.  
— Но… Макс, я не знаю, что ты рассказывала Билли.  
— Ничего! - взрывается она. — Нихерашеньки я ему не рассказывала! Ни слова!  
— Но в лаборатории…  
— Он сделал их, как детей, в лаборатории.  
— И ты им гордишься.  
— Что?  
— Это так прозвучало. Что ты им гордишься.  
— Я его ненавижу. Он портит все, что у меня есть. Находит и портит. Он так кайфует. Отрывается. Отец его пиздит, а он ничего не может с этим поделать, поэтому пиздит меня.  
— Он тебя бьет?!  
— С ума сошел?! Он пальцем меня никогда не тронул, — Макс хмыкает, помолчав, — в физическом смысле.  
— Ладно, — Стив и сам не замечает, как оказывается на ногах. Проходится по гостиной, покачивая стаканом. Виски вдохнул в него решительную тяжесть и желание куда-то приложить силу. — Так что не понравилось вашему отцу?  
— Он не мой отец, раз уж на то пошло.  
— Что?  
— Он отец Билли. И муж моей матери. Редкий мудила. Когда-нибудь он его убьет.  
— Кто… кого убьет?  
— А черт его знает, — пожимает Макс плечами. — Нет, мне не нравится вино. Кола есть?  
— Да, на кухне. И с чего у вас сегодня все началось?  
Макс вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
— Он сказал, что если бы Билли получше за мной смотрел, я бы ни за что не вляпалась в эти ночные гульки. Он так и сказал, гульки. Как будто я не знаю, что я там должна была делать под забором лаборатории. Кто из вас это вообще придумал, умники?  
— Я… мы с Дастином.  
— И как это объясняет нас у Байерсов?  
— Мы придумывали это для вашего отца, зачем ему знать про Байерсов? Погоди, и… что дальше?  
Такое же чувство у него было, когда по нелепой случайности он зашел в кино на сеанс для взрослых. Ему было лет семь от силы, он потерялся и искал родителей в торговом центре. Никто не заметил. Экран очаровал Стива. Они целовались на экране, а потом он поднял ее на руки и понес на кровать. И швырнул, и стал расстегивать рубашку, а она тоже стала расстегивать. На этом месте Стив зажмурился. Он точно понимал, что смотрит чужое кино, не предназначенное для его глаз. Как будто тогда он первый раз в жизни попал на взрослую изнанку мира. Только на той изнанке было не холодно, а горячо.  
Так и сейчас, допрашивая Макс, он заходил в чужое пространство. Где, кажется, регулярно избивали едва не убившего его Харгроува.  
— Не знаю, что дальше. Я убежала плакать. Думаю, до завтра ко мне никто не сунется. Мама у родителей, она не вернется раньше понедельника. Нужна я ему.  
— Давай я все-таки вам позвоню. На всякий случай. Может, пора вызывать полицию.  
Макс смотрит на него, как на больного.  
Как на больного с очень высокой температурой.  
Вполне возможно, заразного. Вероятно, неизлечимого.  
— Звони кому хочешь. Где у вас кухня, я хочу Колы.  
Стив идет на кухню вместе с ней и, переспросив домашний номер, набирает его прежде, чем поймет, что совершает самую большую глупость в своей жизни. После нескольких невероятно долгих гудков он уже готов бросить трубку, но слышит раздраженного Билли:  
— Да.  
— Э-э… это Стив. Харрингтон.  
— Ебать. Тебе чего?  
— Здесь… здесь у меня Макс. Пришла.  
Длинная пауза. Настолько, что кажется, связь прервалась. Байерсы говорили, что проблемы с телефонной связью - первый признак изнанки. И еще перебои с электричеством. Но с лампой на кухне все в порядке и из телефона снова звучит голос Харгроува.  
— Приеду. Адрес?  
Стив диктует ему адрес.  
— Восторг, — комментирует Макс.  
— Можешь занять мою комнату, пока мы поговорим. Там есть видеомагнитофон.  
— Я думала, ты мне поможешь, — роняет она перед тем, как покорно последовать за ним наверх.  
Мотор «камаро» взревывает у дверей через час и полтора коктейля. За это время Стив успевает призабыть, кого пригласил к себе в дом. Он снова думает о Барбаре и Нэнси. О себе и Нэнси. О школе. О Томми. За Томми ему обидно. Стоило Харгроуву появиться, и вся их деланная дружба рассыпалась вмиг.  
Ни с кем из _партии_ такого не могло бы случиться.  
Он с трудом собирается, чтобы доплестись до дверей. Может, он что-то напутал с рецептом. Фамилия Харгроув кажется настолько же сложной для спонтанного приветствия, как трехочковый бросок со спины.  
— Привет, Билли. Она у меня. В комнате. Там… магнитофон.  
— Это ты с ней так наебенился? — склонив голову к плечу, интересуется Харгроув.  
— Нет. Ей я… запретил. Она с Колой.  
— Чего пялишься?  
Стив и правда высматривает. Скулы, нос, подбородок. Шея. Все чистое. Никаких следов. Не то, что у него самого.  
— Сразу ее заберешь или… — он кивает в сторону бассейна.  
— Или, — ухмыляется Харгроув.  
От коктейля он отказывается и просто наливает себе виски, не особо налегая на содовую. Умащивает подбородок на колено согнутой ноги. Стив рассматривает высокий ботинок с пряжками, лишь бы больше никуда не смотреть.  
— Нихерово ты устроился, — кивая на бассейн, заявляет Харгроув. — Вода теплая?  
— Нет, подогрев они отключили. Перед отъездом. Я… не плаваю здесь больше, они знают. Спустить воду просто забыли.  
— Почему?  
— Барбара.  
— Телка?  
— Она… утонула. В каком-то смысле. Здесь. У нас была вечеринка и все ушли, а ее съели. В прошлом году. Ее родители до сих пор… ищут. Мы у них были с Нэнс. Недавно. Не скажешь же им: ребята, вашу дочь съели, шансов нет. Они наняли детектива и продали дом, чтобы ему платить.  
Стив уверен, что окурок Харгроув сейчас отправит в бассейн. Но вместо этого тот тушит сигарету о пол, сразу закуривая новую.  
— Твоя телка? Барбара.  
— Да нет же, блядь. Просто подружка Нэнс, я ее клеил тогда. Нэнс. Закатил вечеринку для своих. Она пришла с подружкой. Мы переспали, а подружка умерла.  
Скажи что-нибудь, думает Стив. Скажи что-нибудь в своем привычном стиле, и я утоплю тебя в этом ебанном бассейне.  
— Это было год назад? — в вопросе Харгроува всего половина вопроса, все в школе знают, как давно Стив встречается с Ненси. Особенно Томми. — И тебе не похуй?  
— Нэнс было не похуй. Мне…, — Стив передергивает плечами, допивает до дна, — не знаю.  
— Не валяй дурака, тебе похуй.  
— Не еби мозги, — Стив тянется к бутылке виски и делает пару глотков прямо из горла.  
Молчат.  
В бассейне плещется вода. Влажный воздух облепляет лицо, собирается ливень. Харгроув временами затягивается, каждый раз кажется, что он сейчас начнет говорить. Но он молчит. Потом тушит сигарету о пол. Закуривает.  
— Я думал звонить тебе или в полицию.  
— В полицию.  
— Ну… нет, шерифу. У нас с ним вроде. Особые отношения теперь. У всех нас, кто в этом… дерьме.  
— Что она тебе наговорила?  
— Что… блин… сам знаешь, что.  
Мгновение - и руки Харгроува на его куртке. Встряхивают его за грудки.  
— Что она тебе наговорила?  
— Что твой отец… что он… ну… тебя… а она сбежала, чтобы… не слышать, наверное.  
— Ебать.  
Харгроув встряхивает его еще раз. У Стива нет никакого желания сопротивляться. Он ужрался как взрослый, и как взрослый осознает, что предельно пьян. А Харгроув нет. У него и трезвого-то были против Харгроува небольшие шансы.  
— Тебя развести проще, чем ребенка, — смеется тот. Отпускает куртку, похлопывает по плечу. — В Сан-Франциско она это всем гнала. Такой возраст, я ебу. Про меня любят послушать, вот она и травит.  
— В смысле ты… отец тебя не… ну, в общем… ладно. Ладно, она меня развела. Я повелся. Можно ржать.  
Налетает ветер, сует Стиву в глаза чужую длинную челку, шибает ядреным запахом одеколона и сигарет.  
— Придурок, — смеется Харгроув. — Так, погоди.  
Он хватает бутылку и пьет из горла, как воду. Как они пили здесь год назад, но пиво. Стиву даже слышатся голоса: давай, давай, давай! Острый кадык ходит туда-сюда с каждым новым глотком, их всего то ли пять, то ли шесть, Стив сбился со счета. Фильм для взрослых. Стив никак не выйдет из этого фильма для взрослых. С красивой мускулистой спиной, на которую нельзя было так смотреть. Стив еще не знал почему, но точно знал: нельзя.  
Смачно отрыгнув, Харгроув возвращает ему бутылку, там осталось на самом дне.  
— Другое дело, — заявляет Харгроув, потягиваясь. Вращая головой, потирая шею, — Совсем другое дело. Пусть она у тебя переночует. Я заеду попозже.  
— Ты… куда?  
— Надо решить одно дело. О, слушай. Телефонный справочник есть?  
— В гостиной, у того телефона. Но…  
— Что?  
— Ты… пьян.  
— Я даже не начинал.  
Его шаги замолкают, хлопает дверь. Тишина. Где-то далеко, будто с изнанки, доносится рев мотора. Стив допивает остатки виски одним глотком и долго смотрит на три аккуратно сложенных у ножки шезлонга окурка. В этот весьма нетрезвый момент они значат для него столько же, сколько исчезнувшая в бассейне Барбара, если не больше.  
— Похуй,— говорит Стив, поплотнее запахнувшись в куртку и укладываясь на шезлонг. — Просто похуй.  
На нос падает первая капля дождя. 

Лист, размоченный разводами воды, переезжает мчащаяся под восемьдесят миль в час «камаро». Стеклоочистители не справляются со всеми пятью озерами, обрушившимся на Хокинз в одночасье. Билли Харгроув едет наощупь, чтобы не сказать, плывет. Адреналин мешает алкоголю. Алкоголь мешает страху. Хорошая дорога и отсутствие встречных машин мешают Билли умереть, так и не доехав до адреса, выписанного из телефонного справочника на тыльную сторону ладони.  
Не пытайтесь повторить это в домашних условиях.

Страница чистая, как память Билли, когда он, пошатываясь, выбирается из машины, с визгом затормозившей в десяти футах у забора, преграждающего путь в закрытый коттеджный комплекс. Все его внимание ушло на то, чтобы сюда доехать, не думая ни о чем лишнем, не тормозя, не позволяя сомнениям взять верх. Подставив ливню разгоряченное лицо, Билли разводит руки в стороны и стоит так, пока не промокает до нитки.  
— Доктор Оуэнс… доктор Оуэнс… доктор Оуэнс, нам с вами есть… док, надо поговорить… здесь живет доктор Оуэнс? — повторяет он на разные лады, напоминая разучивающего роль актера, неуверенного в сценарии.  
А потом закуривает, накрывая рукой сигарету, и жмет на кнопку 21.  
Никто не отвечает. Он жмет еще раз. Еще раз. Еще несколько раз. Выбрасывает окурок, пинает тяжелую решетку. Осматривается и уже почти решает перемахнуть через забор, но вовремя замечает камеру. Она двигается с еле слышным жужжанием.  
Динамик внезапно оживает:  
— Кто там, — раздается искаженный треском голос директора Национальной лаборатории Хокинза.  
— Это Билли Харгроув, брат Макс. Есть серьезный разговор. Не знаю, к кому, кроме вас с ним идти.  
— Отгоните машину с проезжей части. Парковка для гостей справа. И заходите, третий дом по центральной аллее.  
Внутри здесь недешево, но не так вызывающе дорого, как у Харрингтонов. Ровные ряды кустов вдоль дороги свидетельствуют о постоянном уходе. На газонах за ними — молодые деревья. Асфальт тоже новенький, с водостоками, на нем ни единой ямы, залитой водой. Через каждые несколько футов — горящие фонари. Одинаковые светлые дома с темно-зелеными крышами, по два крыльца у каждого, выглядят игрушечными. Последняя разработка ЦРУ: увеличение кукольных городков для размещения ценных сотрудников.  
Нужная ему дверь оказывается приоткрытой, из-под нее на крыльцо струится мягкий свет. Вторая половина дома — темная. Билли поднимается по ступенькам, стучит в дверь для приличия, затем, не дождавшись ответа, толкает ее и заходит, оказываясь в длинном коридоре. Кроме вешалки, обувной полки, телефона на столике и двух торшеров, здесь ничего нет. Но не по телефону же доктор только что говорил. Коридор заканчивается винтовой лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж. Билли задумчиво смотрит на лужу, которая успела с него натечь. Пожимает плечами и движется к лестнице.  
— Признаться, не привык к таким поздним гостям, — закутанный в халат поверх темной клетчатой пижамы Оуэнс появляется справа, в узком дверном проеме, ведущем в просторную, не освещенную светом гостиную. Билли оборачивается и прикусывает себя за язык.  
— Я, знаете, тоже не каждый день подписываю бумаги о неразглашении.  
Оуэнс бросает задумчивый взгляд на телефон, а потом с профессиональной доброжелательной улыбкой делает шаг назад и приглашающе кивает, отступая на шаг в гостиную и включая в ней свет.  
— Пожалуй, я предложу вам кофе, — говорит он, смерив жмурящегося Билли понимающим взглядом. И на несколько минут скрывается в кухне, расположенной за гостиной. Оставляя мокрые следы на ворсистом ковре, Билли проходит к ближайшему креслу, сбрасывает куртку прямо на пол. Присаживается на край, осматриваясь. Вся задняя стена занята высокими книжными стеллажами. На той, что у входа в кухню - картина. Лестница, у которой нет ни начала, ни конца, Билли уже видел где-то очень похожую. Под ней тумба, по виду - барная. Слева от трех кресел, окружающих низкий стеклянный столик - потухший камин, еще левее - неприметная дверь, приоткрытая. За ней чернота. Телевизора нет, вот что странно. Это первая в жизни Билли гостиная без телевизора.  
— Курите, если хотите, — Оуэнс появляется с подносом: две фарфоровых кружки, молочник и сахарница. Он подволакивает правую ногу, этого не было видно днем. Но он и не вставал из-за стола днем. Билли только теперь замечает, что все это время вертел в руках влажную пачку и начинает оглядываться в поисках пепельницы.  
— Возьмите там, в тумбе. Я снова бросил и стараюсь не искушать себя лишними напоминаниями.  
Кофе будет кстати, думает Билли. У Оуэнса невероятно убаюкивающий голос, его можно спускать на бешеных бойцовских собак — и у них не останется ни малейшего шанса, все рано или поздно оближут доку ладонь. Билли вытаскивает пепельницу, попутно изучая довольно скудный ассортимент местного бара: пара бутылок джина, одна початая, да одинокий бурбон в углу, явно кем-то подаренный — в картонной упаковке.  
Обернувшись, он снова отмечает, что Оуэнс косится в сторону коридора. Как будто решая какую-то задачу. Но лицо по-прежнему безмятежно, как и голос, который начинает звучать ровно в тот момент, когда Билли обратно возвращается в кресло и, закурив, тянется к своей кружке.  
— Так что же вас ко мне привело?  
— Видите ли док, мы можем помочь друг другу.  
Без молока, без сахара — то, что надо для прочистки мозгов. Кофе не похож на местную бурду, такой ему только на западном побережье варили.  
Оуэнс не торопится пить свой кофе, сложив руки на животе он изучает Билли с бесконечно доброжелательным видом.  
— Даже так. Извольте объяснить.  
— Дело в нашем отце, док. Он хочет знать больше, чем мы можем ему рассказать. Прилагает… усилия, чтобы получить, чего он хочет, — Билли медленно расстегивает рубашку, демонстрируя свежий кровоподтек под ребрами. С каждым новым словом он все больше входит во вкус.  
— О… — роняет Оуэнс, понимающе кивая.  
— Он привык получать, чего хочет. Нутром чует, что мы что-то скрываем. Сьюзен, его новая жена, остановить его не сможет. Обычно он выбирает время, когда ее нет рядом. Она современная женщина, работает в рекламном бизнесе. Иногда уезжает в командировки. И мы с ним остаемся наедине. Мы и наш с вами государственный секрет. Вам же ничего это не стоит. Нажать на социальные службы, или как они там называются. Сделать это быстро и надежно. Объяснить ему, что не надо лезть в чужие государственные секреты.  
Он допивает кофе в несколько глотков и снова закуривает. За окном что-то бликует и тут же гаснет. Билли не до того, он поедает глазами Оуэнса. Тот задумчиво потирает подбородок.  
— Сколько вам лет, Харгроув. Семнадцать?  
— Послезавтра будет восемнадцать.  
— Знаете… мне кажется, в неполные восемнадцать рановато шантажировать Центральное разведывательное управление. Как и пить за рулем. Что одно, что другое, впрочем, вредно делать и в более взрослом возрасте. Запомните это.  
— Вы…  
Оуэнс предостерегающе поднимает руку.  
— Если вы уверены, что этого хотите, вы сами можете обратиться в социальную службу. Вы смогли найти мой адрес, найдете и координаты местного офиса. Если это, — Оуэнс кивает на его ребро, — действительно делает ваш отец, это их работа, справляться с такими… эксцессами. До сих пор вас, очевидно, останавливало то, что придется вести непривычный для вас образ жизни, если к вам приставят инспектора. Взвесьте все «за» и «против», возможно пришло время обзавестись новыми, чуть более полезными привычками и оставить в стороне вре…  
За спиной у Оуэнса из окна вылетает стекло. В образовавшийся проем, доламывая осколки ногами, запрыгивают четверо в ярких клоунских масках. У одного ярко-радужный ирокез. Они одеты как одна хорошая компания панков, тусивших в окрестностях Санта-Моники, с которыми Билли учился пить. Ему сперва всерьез кажется, что это они и есть. Поэтому он тупо ржет.  
Даже когда двое панков наводят на него и на Оуэнса автоматы.  
— Да вы вконец сторчались, — сквозь смех заявляет Билли.  
Один из панков снимает маску, оказывается смуглой девицей с бешеными глазами. Она подходит к Оуэнсу, ставит ботинок на подлокотник его кресла. Оуэнс вжимается глубже в спинку.  
— Узнаешь меня?  
— Оставьте ребенка в покое, — тихо говорит Оуэнс. — Он здесь ни при чем.  
Она пинает его по больной ноге, Оуэнс громко вскрикивает.  
— А меня ты оставил в покое, урод? Я тоже была ребенком. Ты оставил меня? Когда я жаловалась. Просила отпустить. Когда я думала, что ты на них не похож. Такой добренький, такой чуткий, с конфетками для девочек. Ладно я, говорила я, хоть ее отпустите. Ты нас отпустил, а?  
Дуло смотрит Билли в грудь. Билли все еще вздрагивает от смеха. А потом, резко посерьезнев, вскидывает голову и таращится за спину клоуна с автоматом.  
Разумеется, тот поворачивается. Билли швыряет в него сахарницей и бросается с кресла — в сторону. Оглушительная очередь прошивает спинку, пока он - выскакивает в коридор, но перепутав направление, оказывается с другой стороны от входной двери. Билли прижимается спиной к стене и заносит руку для удара. Пульс гулко тарабанит в виски, заглушает шаги. Их и так не слышно из-за чертова ковра.  
— Держите его, — доносится прежний женский голос.  
Клоун с ирокезом выскакивает в проход, резко разворачиваясь в сторону Билли, тот бьет его под ребра, пытается выхватить оружие, и вдруг слышит оглушительный рев. В закрытом коттеджном охраняемом коттеджном комплексе, в узком коридоре дома, где живет директор национальной лаборатории Хокинза, Билли сцепился с огромным бурым медведем и ничуть этому не удивлен. Ему до усрачки страшно. На лицо падает липкая вонючая слюна, клыки щелкают в дюйме от лица. Он орет и со всей дури бьет медведя в морду лбом. Кто-то стреляет. Кто-то орет «полиция». Билли валяется на полу, придавленный медведем, который вот-вот доберется до его горла. Он ерзает, пинается, орет. В горло лезет медвежья шерсть. Потом кто-то хватает за шиворот, встряхивает, бьет по щекам. Руки сжимают пустоту, чувство тяжести, которая вот-вот переломает кости исчезает. Как и смрадный запах.  
— Все, тихо. Живой? — уточняет склонившийся над ним шериф Хоппер.  
Билли сглатывает и кивает. Хоппер бросает его, убегая глубже в комнату. Билли отплевывается от коврового ворса. Он валяется в проходе. Сил едва хватает на то, чтобы приподняться на дрожащих руках и привалиться к стене. Клоуны пропали. Шериф склонился над лежащим у кресла Оуэнсом, что-то вытворяет с ним. Потом, не обращая на Билли внимание, выбегает в коридор и звонит в скорую. Возвращается назад к телу.  
— Это не я, — хрипит Билли.  
А потом, никем не услышанный, поднимается на негнущихся ногах и вываливается сперва в коридор, оттуда на крыльцо. Нервно дергает заевшую ширинку, мочится прямо с него. Ебал он все эти камеры. Они не заметили ни клоунов, ни медведя.  
Ступеньки мокрые, но присев на них, он быстро перестает замечать. Зарывается пальцами в волосы, сжимает кулаки. Так и сидит, раскачиваясь, пока Хоппер не дергает сзади.  
— Пройди лучше в дом. Не надо им тебя видеть. Поговорим потом.  
Билли плетется через гостиную, где на полу по-прежнему валяется тело, оно не шевелится. Голова наскоро перемотана, под ней — темное пятно. Оказавшись на кухне, Билли припадает к крану. Долго умывается и пьет. Потом опять умывается. Садится за маленький квадратный стол, роняет голову на скрещенные руки. До него доносится шум сирены, тревожные голоса, шаги. Он, кажется, засыпает. Снятся прожекторы, бьющие в по глазам и оглушительный голос, объявляющий: Укротитель медведей, Вильям Харгроув, на арене лучшего на всю Индиану цирка! С первого ряда школьного актового зала ему неистово аплодирует Томми. Вместо сцены — обтянутый веревками ринг. «В красном углу, — продолжает раскатистый голос, — неуловимый и неприступный, сокрушительно сексуальный Сти-и-и-ивен Харрингто-о-он!»  
— Твою ж, — шепчет Билли, — ебаную мать.  
И просыпается в гробовую тишину. Хлопают входные двери. На кухне появляется шериф, у него бутылка бурбона в руках. Он достает стакан, косится на Билли и, хмыкнув, тянется за вторым. Разливает не скупясь. Ставит перед Билли с кривой усмешкой.  
— Только скажи кому-то.  
— Кто мне поверит, - хмыкает Билли. Виски жесткий, выдержанный. Билли цедит его крошечными глотками, второго стакана Хоппер точно не нальет.  
— Что здесь было? Откуда ты вообще взялся?  
— Из Калифорнии, - скалится Билли, а потом резко посерьезнев спрашивает:  
— Он жив?  
— Все шансы, — кивает шериф. — Пуля прошла неглубоко. Ну, с роскошной шевелюрой придется расстаться.  
Оба улыбаются, оба — не очень-то искренне.  
Билли решает заговорить до того, как Хоппер начнет задавать неудобные вопросы.  
— Мы просто пили кофе. Разговаривали. О том что… ну, случилось. Все было спокойно, а потом вдруг из ниоткуда появились эти уроды. Выбили стекло, полезли приставать к доку. С автоматами.  
— Я видел гильзы. И дыры в кресле. Надо думать, в нем сидел ты.  
Билли молча пожимает плечами, почти не рисуясь. Разве что самую малость.  
— Док пожилой человек с больной ногой.  
Шериф качает головой, прикладывается к стакану.  
— Док умный человек и не дергается под дулом. Но скорее всего, ты спас ему жизнь. Вот же мудак, а. Ему меня было мало, что ли…  
— В смысле?  
— Он мне звонил, просил приехать. Сказал, что есть кое-что срочное. Ты что, живешь где-то рядом?  
Мысли в голове у Билли вертятся со скоростью вылетающих из автомата пуль.  
— Да нет, просто… езжу быстро. Надеюсь, вы не штрафанете меня за превышение.  
— Чокнутый. Ты давно у него сидел?  
— Минут десять, может меньше. Мы и начать-то толком не успели.  
Хоппер закуривает, Билли вопросительно кивает, и тот протягивает ему сигарету.  
— Он их ждал, — веско говорит шериф.  
— Кто они такие?  
— А чтоб я знал. Они сбежали. Я слышал выстрел, когда заходил. Задержался на местном долбанном пропускном пункте, думаю, этим их и спугнул. Как они выглядели?  
— Четверо. В масках. Один верзила, больше вас. И шире. Другой тощий, с ирокезом, — Билли показывает длину руками над своей головой. Третий совсем мелкий, может и девчонка. Четвертая точно девчонка, она снимала маску. Какая-то знакомая дока. У нее к нему были вопросы, — Билли глубоко затягивается, выигрывая лишние секунды, — но я толком не успел понять, какие. Немного потанцевал с ирокезом, потом… не знаю, меня накрыло. Газом, что ли, каким-то брызнули. Не заметил.  
— Ты ее хорошо разглядел?  
— Смуглая, похожа на мексиканку. Волосы длинные, ниже плечей. Темно… фиолетовые, вроде. Невысокая. Плотно сбитая, сиськи что надо.  
— Поедем отсюда в участок. Попробуем нарисовать, — говорит шериф, поднимаясь.  
Билли вспоминает про бухого в дерьмо Харрингтона, в чьем доме он оставил Макс и пытается возражать, но Хоппер и рта ему раскрыть не дает.  
— Взамен я забуду о том, что ты превышал скорость, пил и курил, как паровоз. Но только в этот раз.  
— У вас, наверное, неплохо выходило клеить телок на дискотеке. Несокрушимые аргументы, — ухмыляется Билли, подхватывая в гостиной куртку и свою пачку сигарет.  
— Не жаловался, — кивает Хоппер.

Вымаранная, потраченная на бессмысленный фоторобот страница. 

Лист скомканный и засунутый в задницу, именно так себя чувствует Билли, наблюдая за уходящей в школу Максиной. Единственным словом, которое она обронила, когда он забирал ее от Харрингтона, было брошенное в машине:  
— Придурки.  
В участке из него выпили все соки, Билли откровенно клевал носом и дважды едва не врезался в переднюю тачку, тормозящую на светофоре, поэтому связываться с Макс он не стал. Круто развернувшись, поехал к озеру. Там они с Харрингтоном забились прогулять уроки и по-человечески похмелиться. Если бы не обещанное пиво, Билли сдох бы прямо за рулем на школьной парковке.  
Тот и правда уже ждет, устроился на длинной коряге прямо над водой. Билли изгваздывает в полное дерьмо ботинки и джинсы, пока спускается туда по мокрой земле. Не садясь, подхватывает банку пива, открывает и выливает ее в себя. Становится немного лучше.  
— Давно так не накидывался, — говорит Харрингтон, после долгого молчания. Билли вытаскивает из упаковки еще банку и садится чуть поодаль.  
— Нормально, да.  
Сплюнув, он залпом приканчивает и ее. С треском сминает, швыряет в озеро.  
— Пиздец.  
Харрингтон смотрит на него с опаской.  
— Я к тебе из участка приехал. Полночи, блядь, провел с шерифом. Дока чуть не пристрелили, но вроде, Хоппер утром звонил в больницу, живой.  
Харрингтон молча вынимает из пачки предпоследнюю банку и бросает ему. Не открывая, Билли постукивает по ней пальцами и мрачно смотрит поверх озера, на противоположный берег. Ему кажется, что-то шевельнулось в камышах.  
— Дока? Какого дока?  
— Оуэнса. Из лаборатории. Я к нему ездил.  
— Зачем?  
— На свидание, блядь. Не к кому мне больше по ночам ездить. Короче, на него напали какие-то козлы. Приперлись прямо в дом. В масках, с автоматами. И это хрень, Харрингтон. Ровно как ваша в одеяле в холодильнике со щупальцами хрень.  
Он закуривает, не отводя взгляда от камышей. Вроде показалось.  
— Что за хрень?  
У Харрингтона душевный понимающий тон. Мы тебя взяли в партию тон. За этот тон из него руки чешутся вытрясти душу. Но Билли больше реально не с кем об этом поговорить.  
— Автоматы, Харрингтон. Они громко стреляют. А мы даже звука разбитого стекла не услышали. Док сидел спиной, я дернулся. Он - уже после того, как дернулся я. Так не бывает, он матерый чувак. Даже не дернулся, когда ему дуло ко лбу приставили. Стал им зубы заговаривать. Там эта телка, она маску сняла. У нее с ним явно старые счеты. Типа, когда она была маленькой, он что-то с ней творил, чего ей не понравилось. Или кому-то не помешал, я ебу. Потом я выбиваю у него автомат и начинаю драться. Потом я точно знаю, что дерусь с медведем. Не ржи, Харрингтон, я тебя убью нахер, если ты начнешь ржать. С реальным, сука, вонючим медведем. Тяжелым как весь дом. Он чуть не откусил мне голову, а потом исчез. И я такой сижу, там уже шериф подъехал, скорую вызвал. А я не понимаю, как я в здравом уме смог подраться с медведем в коридоре, куда этот ебаный медведь и втиснуться бы не смог. Но я его видел. Как живого. Как тебя.  
— Это… это… я тебе верю, Харгроув, тише. Но это какая-то… другая, не наша херня. Одиннадцатая швырялась вещами. И демопсами. Любыми, короче, штуками. Но так морочить голову… я не знаю, она вроде так не умеет.  
— Одиннадцатая?  
Лицо Харрингтона бесценно.  
— Ты же… я думал… Макс тебе рассказала.  
— Ни про какую одиннадцатую я от нее не слышал.  
— А…  
Он допивает свое пиво, открывает последнюю банку. Билли тоже открывает свою.  
— Просто забудь об этом тогда. Я ничего тебе не говорил.  
— Ну…  
— Я серьезно, Харгроув. Это важно. Она… ее нет, короче. Эти их штучки. Она как Макс по возрасту, только… вконец реально ебанутая. Звереныш. С ней рядом когда стоишь, каждый волосок поднимается.  
— И встает? - ухмыляется Билли, кивая Харрингтону между ног. Тот закатывает глаза и встает.  
— Ты реально конченный псих. Посмотрел бы я, как у тебя бы на нее встало. Она малая, блин. И тупо конченая. Выросла в их лаборатории. В этой. Нашей. Потом сбежала, потом… я сам до конца не понял. То ли это она открыла врата на Изнанку, то ли они уже были открыты, и она их наоборот закрывала. Год ее видно и слышно не было, потом она вдруг появилась. Шериф ее… вроде как бережет.  
Внутри у Билли разливается тепло. Скручивается под ребрами, где уже ни капли не больно, наливает тяжестью руки и ноги. Озеро подрагивает перед глазами, Харрингтон начинает расслаиваться. Он в дерьмище пьян с двух с половиной банок пива, сказать кому - не поверят.  
— Ладно, — вздергивает он голову, поднимается, пошатываясь. — Я спать.  
Земля взбрыкивает под ногами, он оступается и, чуть не свалившись прямо на Харрингтона, приседает на одно колено, упирается рукой в корягу. Не забывая при этом улыбаться, как будто так и было задумано.  
— Ты… так никуда не доедешь.  
Не похоже, чтобы Харрингтон был намного трезвее него. Но Билли смотрит наверх, на парковку, где рядом с их тачками причаливает третья, размалеванный микроавтобус со спутниковой антенной на крыше. Такие Билли пару раз попадались на западном побережье.  
— Пошли, — смеется он, — звездами станем.  
Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться грядущей популярности на всю страну, Харрингтон давит ему на плечо всем весом, мешая подняться, и шипит:  
— Тише ты.  
Из микроавтоубса вываливаются двое, прищурившись, Билли заставляет наслаивающиеся пласты реальности сойтись в один. Женщина в ярко-красном пиджаке подходит на край площадки, явно их заметив. Машет рукой.  
— Ребята, вы же из Хокинза? Как проехать к школе?  
— Прямо по сто двадцать пятому, пока не пересечете Миррид-стрит, там еще магазин на углу, «Радиобудка». Потом свернете направо, — кричит ей Харрингтон.  
— Вот так и выдают государственные секреты, — констатирует Билли.  
— Пошел ты.  
— Спасибо! — кричит в ответ телка. — Хорошего вам дня!  
Микроавтобус медленно разворачивается и уезжает. Все это время Харрингтон не отпускает его плеча. Давит не хуже медведя. От него жарко. Душно. Хочется.  
— Что примазался, — цедит Билли сквозь широченную ухмылку, — устал руками справляться? Помощь нужна?  
— Да пошел ты, блядь, придурок конченый! — Харрингтон толкает его так, что он чуть не впиливается лицом в корягу, только упор руки спасает. И сам отскакивает на несколько футов. — У него камера была!  
— Бухие старшеклассники Хокинза не могут оправиться от пережитого шока, — ухмыляется Билли, снова пытаясь встать. Свежую мысль, что поспать можно и прямо здесь, он титаническим усилием воли отгоняет подальше. Здесь, со Стивом ебаным Харрнигтоном он точно не поспит. По дороге к машинам они спорят, кто трезвее, а кому не следует за руль, держась на мокрой земле одинаково неуверенно. Билли заползает на заднее сидение сам не знает, чьей машины, поджимает ноги и вырубается раньше, чем касается щекой сидения. Со счастливой детской улыбкой на лице.  
— Отдай ключи, твою мать, — доносится до него сквозь сон. Но они плотно зажаты в кулаке, просунутом между ног. Харрингтон скорее дойдет до дома пешком, чем туда полезет.

Тонкая рисовая бумага, что она здесь делает? Обнаружив упаковку и банку с остатками табака в бардачке, Билли выходит, устраивается на капоте, нагревшемся под выступившим, пока он спал, солнцем. Потягивается, расправляя затекшие суставы, похрустывает костями. Харрингтон дрыхнет на водительском сидении, уперевшись виском в стекло. На часах без пяти минут забирать Макс из школы, и Билли решает, что в тринадцать лет человек, даже если он такая сучка, как его сводная сестра, имеет право на один самостоятельный день. Щепотку табака он выкладывает прямо на капот, мнет его, формируя в тонкую дорожку с сигарету длиной. Скручивает бумажный желобок, засыпает в него табак и долго мнет в пальцах, перед тем, как облизать край, прикрыв глаза. Дети сосут так любимые лакричные конфеты с видом сосредоточенным и безмятежным, как будто ничего важнее, нужнее, прекраснее в целом мире нет. Ветер треплет его взлохмаченные волосы и сдувает с капота остатки табака. Отправить его рекламировать сигареты — Америка начнет затягиваться раньше, чем узнает, что можно дрочить. Билли Харгроув проповедник беспощадной реальности, которая позволяет одним едва проспавшись, все еще обдавая мир кислым перегаром, выглядеть так, как другие едва ли смогут, приложив к этому до черта усилий.  
— Проснулся, Харрингтон?  
Он запечатывает самокрутку, прикуривает ее, заслонив от ветра, и с видимым наслаждением закуривает, ожидая, пока с водительского сидения «камаро» на свет вывалится полуживой зомби.  
— Дай затянуться.  
Разница между ожиданием и действительностью выражается в грудном, надсадном кашле.  
— Поеду, — говорит Билли, отняв у него сигарету и докурив в пару длинных затяжек. Харрингтон задумчиво смотрит вслед удаляющейся машине, которая тормозит у самой трассы и с той же скоростью сдает назад. Из открытого окна летят ключи от его «бмв» и с ревом «камаро» уносится восвояси.  
Ветер сбивает остатки сонливости, освежает застоявшийся салон, из колонок визжит зубодробительный запил немецких «Беглых каторжников», которых диджей радио «Экс-рок», единственной приличной волны во всем этом чертовом штате, называет дойчештурмовиками мировых хит-парадов.  
— Пришельцы с далеких плане-ет выпилят весь белый све-ет, — подпевает Билли во весь голос. Последние сутки — начиная с визита к ним в дом мистера Джонса — кажутся ему ненастоящими. ЦРУ, пьянка с Харрингтоном, рассказы о каких-то запечатанных вратах. Стрельба, девочки-мутанты, мозгодробительные разговоры с шерифом. Нет, как раз участок - единственная не поддающаяся сомнениям материальная реальность. Похожая на правду, как правда. От всего остального такое чувство, что где-то среди дня он нашел очень жесткую марку и заглотил ее целиком, тут же забыв об этом. Так они все по очереди ему советовали. Сперва, еще вчера, Харрингтон. Потом шериф на прощанье. Спасибо за помощь и лучше выброси это все подальше из головы. Не было ничего. Не было.  
— Города в огне, мира бо-ольше нет! — барабанит он по рулю, обгоняя грузовик и высовывая средний палец в окно. Тот отчаянно сигналит, но быстро отстает, все они одинаковые слизняки. Только однажды повезло нарваться на отвязного водилу, с которым полчаса реально гонялись. Под конец Билли было скорее стремно, чем весело, но в машине он был не один, поэтому таки уделал засранца.  
Правая рука сползает с коробки передач, почесывает яйца.  
Серьезно? Он больше не скучает о Калифорнии?  
Твою ж мать.  
Перед домом нет машин, только через дорогу чуть поодаль торчит микроавтобус аварийной службы. До вечера все здесь в полном распоряжении Билли. Он заваливается внутрь и идет прямиком в ванную. Стряхивает ботинки, швыряет сверху рубашку, с трудом стягивает джинсы вместе с трусами и задумчиво рассматривает себя в зеркале. Кроме рыжеющего по краям кровоподтека добавилась пара новых синяков. Полукруглый, нывший полночи, похожий на след от ботинка. Кто-то на прощание пнул его в бок и это точно был не медведь. У медведей не бывает ирокезов.  
— Я тебя запомнил, — обращается Билли к синяку, постукивая пальцем по зеркалу. — Ты мне еще попадешься.  
Он откручивает воду, залезает под душ и стоит, подставив шею и грудь воде, до тех пор, пока горячим паром становится тяжело дышать. Мало что Билли в этой жизни любит так, как обжигающие струи, они вонзаются под кожу мелкими иглами, выкачивая оттуда весь лишний гной. Через полчаса, замотавшись в полотенце, он швыряет рубашку в стиральную корзину, подхватывает в охапку все остальное и насвистывая, направляется к себе в комнату.  
Уже сворачивая за угол коридора, замечает, что в гостиной сидит человек.  
Который, поймав взгляд Билли, приветливо машет рукой.  
Даже пообещай ему шериф пожизненное право бухать на школьном дворе, Билли не смог бы описать ему примет этого незваного гостя. Он поуже мистера Джонса или просто снял жилет. Он чем-то напоминает того, из лаборатории, но у того вроде на лице были оспины, а у этого - гладкая кожа. Ему слегка за сорок. Всем им слегка за сорок, как будто до сорока их содержат в специальных инкубаторах, в которых они так устают лежать, что до смерти потом таскают на себе этот видок слегка призаебанных, но готовых еще слегка подзаебаться.  
Он говорит, что вошел, потому что дверь была открыта, а на стук долго никто не отвечал. Он не обращает внимания на слова Билли о том, что отца нету, потому что, похоже, пришел к Билли.  
Три привода в полицию Санта-Моники, два привода в полицию Сан-Франциско. Мелкое хулиганство, бродяжничество, лишение водительских прав на полгода за употребление - и это в неполных пятнадцать. Мать собиралась отсудить его у отца, но проиграла, не в последнюю очередь из-за усилий самого Билли. Что-то не то с новым отчимом, сказал бы психолог. У Билли наверняка было много психологов, но похоже ни один не добился заметного успеха. Все это втирается в его уши с блюзовой флегматичной размеренностью. Она обожала Гарольда Мелвина, могла подхватить любую песню. С тех пор Билли терпеть не может блюз и людей, которые лезут к нему в душу, не особо позаботившись о смазке. Он прячет лицо в ладонях, пока мистер кто-то, чью фамилию Билли забыл раньше, чем услышал, продолжает монотонно рассказывать - об антидепрессантах, которыми отец много лет лечил пост-травматическое расстройство, об убийстве, в котором отца признали невиновным по причине нехватки улик, о сумасшедшем первом муже Сьюзен, грозившем порезать их с дочерью, это все, наверное, должно его изрядно напугать.  
Билли бесит бояться. До звона в ушах, до скрипа между плотно сжатыми зубами.  
— Чего вы хотите? — потухшим голосом, не отрывая рук от лица, спрашивает он.  
— Убедиться, что никто не станет делать глупостей. Мы осведомлены о том, что материалы, попавшие в руки сразу нескольких крупных изданий страны — среди них и калифорнийское — были посланы из окрестностей Хокинга. Кое-кто предполагает, что это сделали вы. А у вас, Билли, есть предположение, кто бы мог это сделать?  
— Понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, — качает он головой.  
Предложение сдать кого-то он слышал по меньшей мере от пяти разных копов. В трех из пяти случаях — выйти из участка помогли деньги матери, в двух из пяти — вовремя развязанный язык. Но этот козел не собирается никого выпускать из участка за сотрудничество. Сосредоточенно рассматривая свои ногти, он всем своим видом доказывает Билли, что весь мир для Билли отныне — участок.  
— Я оставлю вам номер. Непременно позвоните, если вдруг что-то вспомните.  
Билли так и сидит, уронив голову на руки, упертые локтями в колени, пока не хлопает входная дверь. Потом он долго вертит в пальцах белую визитку без имени, с одним телефонным номером посередине.  
Потом он ее сжигает и тщательно растирает в пальцах пепел.

Если согнуть бумажный лист вдвое, потом еще вдвое, потом еще вдвое, потом еще вдвое, потом еще вдвое, рано или поздно наступит момент, когда сгибать дальше уже не получится. В сравнении с Сан-Франциско Хокинз — согнутый до самого не могу лист. Это заметно усложняет жизнь, это же временами все упрощает.  
Например, здесь всего одна больница.  
Билли выкуривает под ней три сигареты, одну от одной, прежде чем зайти внутрь.  
В приемном отделении он улыбается и напропалую флиртует с медсестрами. Предъявляя синяки, он не стесняясь выдумывает себе симптомы. Ему нужны направления на исследования. Ему нужна возможность побродить здесь немного. Ему нужно, чтобы его обожали, этого, как обычно, Билли добивается вернее всего.  
В коридоре отделения интенсивной терапии он едва не сталкивается с шерифом, но вовремя успевает отскочить на лестницу, запомнив, из какой палаты тот выходит. У нее дежурит один из копов, которого Билли встречал в участке — толстый, флегматичный негр с большим пакетом. Сколько ни заглядывай за угол — этот мудак продолжает жрать свои пончики, будто где-то на дне пакета — трубопровод в пекарню.  
На него уже пару раз оборачивались, Билли примечает дверь подсобки, откуда уборщица выкатывает тележку и уходит в уборную, швырнув ключи сверху. Выждав момент, пока никого не будет рядом, он проходит к тележке, хватает ключи и открывает подсобку, а потом, уже проскользнув туда, подбрасывает ключи, чтобы те упали на прежнее место. Теперь у него почти идеальный пункт наблюдения, нужная палата почти напротив. Коп даже не пошевелился, загипнотизированный своим сладким ужином, возможно, мимо него стоило просто пройти. Возвращается уборщица, увозит тележку. Билли осматривается в темной подсобке, подсвечивая себе зажигалкой, но не находит ничего интересного, чем бы занять руки. Ему изрядно хочется курить. «Шериф ее вроде как бережет» — сказал днем Харрингтон. Утром у Хоппера был такой вид, будто ему срочно нужно уехать, но он не может бросить Билли, раз уж сам привез его в участок. Нетерпеливый, постукивающий пальцами по столу, как можно так долго делать этот хренов фоторобот вид. «Ладно я, говорила я, хоть ее отпустите», — кричала в лицо доку чокнутая девица. «Одиннадцатая швырялась вещами» — сказал Харрингтон.  
Одиннадцатая. Как имя.  
— Год ее видно и слышно не было, потом вдруг, — бормочет под нос Билли.  
В хорошей книге, вероятно, уделили бы время его внутреннему состоянию. Показали бы внутреннюю схватку между хорошим Билли, который опасается сдавать непонятному доктору, работающему на спецслужбу, незнакомую девчонку, подставляя при этом еще нескольких человек, с одним из которых он нечаянно успел почти подружиться. И плохим Билли, которому хочется подосрать всем этим людям, имеющим здесь свое подпольное братство, покрывающим чужие грешки и выставляющими Билли козлом отпущения перед мистерамиджонсами, уродами в серых костюмах.  
Но настоящему Билли хочется курить и ссать. Больше он в душной подсобке, в ожидании, пока коп хоть на что-нибудь отвлечется, ничем особым не занят. Два этих противоречивых желания до того его занимают, что звук включившейся пожарной сирены доходит до него только когда люди в коридоре начинают вертеть головой. Билли приходится вжаться в стену, когда уборщица быстро толкает в подсобку свою тележку со швабрами. Пока он выбирается из-за нее и приоткрывает дверь, никого, кроме копа, не остается.  
Коп подхватывается и орет.  
Смахивает что-то невидимое Билли с плеча, дует на руку. Пытается пройти в палату и снова орет. Потом убегает на лестницу мимо подсобки.  
Билли приоткрывает дверь и делает шаг в пустой, ничем не воняющий коридор.  
Потом возвращается, роется в тележке, вытаскивает баллончик освежителя воздуха. Снова осматривается через щель.  
По виску, как и следовало бы показать в хорошем фильме, стекает на щеку крупная капля пота. С другого конца коридора появляется уже знакомая четверка в масках, они даже одеты точь-в-точь так же. Билли ждет, пока они зайдут в палату, а потом резко открывает двери — и ломится туда же.  
Четыре улыбчивых клоунских маски оборачиваются на него. Слишком тесно, плохое расстояние для автоматов.  
— Ты? — ирокез делает шаг к нему. Громила тоже.  
Билли фигачит в остальных двоих из баллончика, а потом бьет им поддых громиле. Пропускает удар прикладом от ирокеза, падая — подсекает его и, схватив за грудки, тянет на себя. В любой непонятной ситуации — прикрывайся противником. Боли в запале драки Билли не чувствует.  
— Н-на! — орет, вбивая в маску кулак и пробивая пластик. Не замечая, как они переворачиваются, и он оказывается сверху. Удар за ударом, куда придется. Кто-то тянет его за волосы, Билли пытается перехватить руку.  
— Ты что себе позволяешь? — спрашивает отец.  
Своим любимым тоном самого спокойного и мирного чувака в штате.  
— Это… — Билли косится по сторонам, вниз. Никого нет. Сзади только отец. Спереди - только палата с лежащим на кушетке доком.  
— Опять за старое? Мы же с тобой договаривались.  
Док шевелится. Левая рука сползает из-под одеяла вниз, по другую сторону кушетки.  
Больше Билли не видит, боль у корней волос становится нестерпимой, он отводит голову назад, и отец свободной рукой берется ему за горло. Обходит его, становится спереди.  
— Живя со мной, ты живешь по моим условиям.  
— Так… точно, сэр, - цедит Билли.  
— Мы с тобой договаривались. Никаких штучек.  
Ноздри раздуваются. Пальцы сжимаются на горле. Билли хрипит.  
— Но ты упустил свою сестру. Ты позволил ей связаться с мутными отморозками.  
— Они дети, — хрипит Билли.  
— Они связаны с _ними_! — отпустившая горло рука бьет его по лицу. — Ты позволил ей связаться с _ними_! Шляешься с утра до ночи, весь в свою мерзкую шлюху мать. Посмотри на себя, — отец тычет его в грудь, — расхристанный, как пидор. Воняешь, как пидор. Патлы как у пидора. Вместо того, чтобы следить за сестрой, таскаешься за этим смазливым гондоном. Думаешь, я не знаю? Твоя сестра мне все рассказала.  
Ты ни хера не знаешь, — повторяет про себя Билли, пропуская один, затем другой удар по лицу. Они все еще легкие. Это все еще разогрев.  
— Но тебе мало непотребного блядства по ночам. Ты вылазишь с ним на свет. Ты нарушаешь. Порядок.  
— Никак нет, сэр, — цедит Билли сквозь зубы. Мотает головой, получая затрещину. Это странно. Он по-прежнему чувствует приклад автомата ногой, где тот валялся, когда они дрались с ирокезом, пока не пришел отец и не исчезли клоуны.  
— Ты. Позоришь. Семью.  
Он медленно, как док несколькими секундами ранее, опускает руку.  
— Мой сын никогда не будет дрочить на мужиков.  
Он нащупывает железо.  
— Завтра мы уезжаем.  
Последние два раза отец бил кулаком, уже серьезно. Билли сплевывает на пол кровь. На месте носа - остро пульсирующее пятно. Он медленно подтягивает автомат к себе, перехватывая поудобнее.  
— Я не слышу!  
— Так точно, сэр, — разбитыми губами шепчет Билли. Из глаз текут слезы, он ничего не может с этим сделать. Его трясет.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Так точно, сэр! - орет Билли, вздергивает автомат, перехватывает второй рукой, стреляет. Грохот оглушает его, резкая отдача бьет в плечо. Он продолжает жать на спусковой крючок. Когда-то давным давно, в другой жизни, пока отец с матерью не развелись и жили дружно, он обожал ходить в тир. Отец показывал ему, как надо вскидывать пистолет от бедра. Как упирать ноги в пол. Твердо, как стена. Никто ничего не сделает тебе, пока ты стоишь твердо, как стена, — говорил отец. Билли сидит на коленях. Твердо, как стена. Сжимая в руках автомат. У стены валяется тело. В палате копошатся люди. Кричат. Заламывают ему руки за спину, роняют лицом в пол.  
— Что ты опять здесь делаешь? — присев над ним, спрашивает Хоппер.  
Билли облизывает губы. Под языком они целые. И нос тоже больше не болит.  
— Я его убил? — выворачивает он голову.  
— Заткнись, — роняет Хоппер. И добавляет, обращаясь к кому-то другому — в участок его.  
У дверей, поджав к груди колени, сидит коротко стриженная, кудрявая девчонка. Худое лицо, острые скулы. Страшненькая. Под носом розовый след от крови. Они с Билли цепляются взглядами, пока его не выталкивают за дверь.  
«Она как Макс по возрасту, — говорил Харрингтон. — Только вконец ебанутая.»  
Отъезжая от больницы, полицейская машина притормаживает, давая дорогу двум тонированным седанам и микроавтобусу.

Лист с протоколом допроса, из которого значится, что Харгроув В. приехал в больницу для получения медицинской помощи, после чего, находясь на лестнице, услышал пожарную сирену и, растерявшись, забежал на один из этажей, где увидел, как незнакомые Харгроуву В. люди в масках угрожают лежащему пациенту и попытался, как добропорядочный гражданин, его защитить. Один из людей в масках (раса негроидная, пол мужской, рост шесть футов и шесть дюймов) угрожал ему автоматом, защищая свою жизнь Харгроув В. стал вырывать у него оружие, в процессе драки нечаянно нажав на спусковой крючок, что привело к летальным последствиям для его противника. Больше ничего, из-за состояния глубокого шока вследствие пережитого, Харгроув В. не помнит.  
Со всем вышеизложенным согласен.  
Дата, подпись.

Страница из школьной тетради в линейку изрисована кружками, квадратами, стрелками, прочей неживописной ерундой: Стив мается третий урок подряд в ожидании физкультуры. В одно ухо влетает обсуждение действий союзников на африканском театре Второй мировой, из другого вылетают интегралы, все вокруг убивают пересмешника, а он пялится то в парту, то за окно. Будто свинцовым мячом по голове пришибло, еще со вчера, так с ним однажды случилось от косяка, который достал Томми, еще когда они тусили все вместе. Стиву было важно не показать, что он курит первый раз в жизни, и со своей задачей он вроде справился. Успел даже заявить, что ничего так, травка, хотя бывало и получше. А потом, по дороге на литературу, накрыло звенящей тишиной. Он не чувствовал пола под ногами, не чувствовал тела. Он даже обернулся проверить, не забыл ли себя где-то за углом.  
— Норм? — переспросил Томми, придерживая его за плечо.  
— Норм! — отозвался Стив. Накрыл его руку, постучал по ней. Так и не стал убирать ладонь. Пока Томми держал его за плечо, он чувствовал себя человеком. Это заземляло, уплотняло, согревало. Стива переполняла теплая, светлая благодарность, как если бы он с последней затяжкой дыма проглотил утреннее солнце, и теперь оно рвалось наружу. Томми спрашивал еще о чем-то, Стив кивал и улыбался, не сводя с него глаз. Пытаясь пересчитывать яркие точки веснушек, сбиваясь к десятой, потому что Томми снова моргал, отвлекая длинными шелковыми ресницами. Потом накрыл ладонью его затылок, притянул к себе, упираясь лбом в лоб, и выдал что-то нереально идиотское, то ли «Хорошо, что мы друзья», то ли «Дружить с тобой, Томми, это очень правильно», отчего тот совсем смешался и принялся уже серьезно вырываться и тащить Стива на урок. Он просидел до звонка на задней парте с полуприкрытыми глазами и сочинял охуительные стихи, но попытка перенести их на бумагу не увенчалась успехом. Сейчас, совсем как тогда, одноклассники похожи на рыб, они открывают и закрывают рты, но до Стива не доносится звуков. Забавно, мама всегда их пьет по две, красно-желтые капсулы. Ему нечего было делать вечером накануне, он слонялся по дому в поисках чем бы занять руки и остановился у родительской ванной. Из всех названий таблеток, которые принято красть у взрослых, он точно вспомнил только далман, его здесь было столько, что хватило бы класс накормить. Для начала Стив попробовал одну, за пару минут ничего не случилось, и он заглотил еще две. Спустился к бассейну, долго гулял вокруг, искал щиток, где включается подогрев воды. Несколько раз засыпал на ходу, пока не нашел. Казалось, он спустился на дно бассейна и идет, преодолевая сопротивление воды. Повозившись со щитком, он растянулся на ближайшем шезлонге, не чувствуя холода, и принялся воображать собственные похороны. Маме очень идет черное, отец отмалчивается в углу как обычно, дело доходит до пространных речей над гробом, в котором Стив лежит намного красивее, чем был при жизни, чего только не сделают деньги и хороший специалист по гриму. Мама так говорила про какого-то их с отцом друга, когда они вернулись с отпевания пару месяцев назад. Выходит Нэнси, говорит, что многое поняла. Что так и не успела сказать то, чего больше никому уже не скажет. Говорит такими намеками, чтобы понял один Стив, в смысле чтобы никто живой не понял. Выходит Джонатан, говорит, что друзьями со Стивом не был, но он был хорошим парнем. Омерзительно лежать в гробу и слушать снисходительное признание от этой улитки: так и быть, заработал свою оценку, весь год на нее старался. Выходит Дастин, ревет. Его жалко. Выходят Уилл с Майком вдвоем, говорят что не ожидали от Стива такого… такого… внутреннего ума. Заднего, хочется подсказать им Стиву. Выходят шериф, ведет за руку Одиннадцатую. Она молчит, шериф чешет о признательности. Выходит Макс, и всем во всеуслышанье рассказывает, что он дал ей попробовать вина. По залу пробегает шепоток. Макс поправляется, что ничего такого между ними не было. Просто бухнули в пустом доме. Разговоры становятся громче. Макс продолжает оправдываться: Стив был настолько пьян, что у них и не могло ничего получиться, даже если бы кто-то захотел. Кто-то оглушительно громко бьет по подставке, наступает тишина. Билли Харгроув поднимается с места, перепрыгивает передний ряд, оперевшись ладонью на скамью. Вразвалочку, поигрывая желваками, направляется к гробу. Стив решил, что насмотрелся этого бреда и волевым усилием встал. Над бассейном поднимался пар. Не раздеваясь, он прыгнул, нырнул до самого дна и всплыл, перевернувшись на спину. Широко расставив руки, покачивался на воде, глядя на звезды, пока окончательно не замерз. Никакой Демогоргон к нему так и не пришел. Бассейн был как бассейн. Теплый, хлорированный.  
По утру он еле разлепил глаза и решил, что еще пара капсул не помешает. Они придавали уверенности, затыкали комариное жужжание внутреннего голоса, звеневшего: с чего ты взял, что что-то изменится? Дождись физкультуры, чувак. Тобой давно не вытирали пол? Под далманом ему было похуй. Он бы даже тренера уделал под далманом. Мужество, — натирает голову влетевшая туда фразочка из книжки, которую разбирали на уроке, — это когда заранее знаешь, что ты проиграл, и все-таки берешься за дело и наперекор всему на свете идешь до конца. Побеждаешь очень редко, но иногда все-таки побеждаешь.  
— Стив, можем поговорить? — Нэнси налетает на него в коридоре.  
Они выходят на улицу, она тянет дальше, в подворотню, где обычно курят или еще чего. Стив вытаскивает найденные вчера у самой задней стенки ящика стола сигареты. Он почти год не курил, до того только баловался по вечерам. Но теперь закуривает, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд.  
— Это заразно, да? — не удерживается она, кивая на сигарету.  
— Тебе не грозит, — ухмыляется Стив, выдувая дым в сторону. — У тебя анти… — он машет рукой в воздухе, пытаясь вспомнить правильный конец слова, но никак не может ухватиться, — Джонатан, короче.  
— Что Джонатан? — сразу хмурится она.  
Стив качает головой, объяснить то, что он хочет сказать словами настолько же просто, как взлететь. Просто прыгнуть, оторваться от земли и оказаться на крыше школы, а что не так?  
— Он не курит. Не пьет. И не ругается матом. Хороший Джонатан.  
— Не начинай, а?  
— Я серьезно. Я за тебя серьезно счастлив. Он то, что тебе нужно.  
— Серьезно?  
Стив разводит руками. Ему нравится запах сигаретного дыма, но больше двух затяжек он делать не рискует — начинает сильно кружиться голова, худшее, что можно себе позволить перед баскетболом.  
Он и так-то уже сомневается, не перестарался ли с далманом.  
— Спасибо, — шмыгает носом Нэнси. У нее темные круги под глазами, она неважно выглядит.  
— Опять кошмары? — зачем-то спрашивает он, хотя на самом деле не то, чтобы это было интересно.  
— Нет, забудь. Что, все настолько печально?  
— Нет, просто… да.  
Улыбаются оба. Она вдруг обнимает его, пряча лицо на груди. Маленькая, хрупкая. Он осторожно накрывает ее плечи ладонями.  
— У нас проблемы, — шепчет Нэнси. — Это… те люди из лаборатории. Они не собираются оставлять нас в покое. Они говорят, что это кто-то из нас… рассказал журналистам. Что есть запись, магнитофонная. Где самый главный, этот, который с нами там говорил — во всем признается.  
— А мы здесь причем?  
— Я не знаю. То есть, я знаю, но… все сложно, Стив. Эта запись была у меня.  
— Что?  
— Я боялась. Я очень хотела поговорить с родителями Барбары, а потом поняла, что они за мной следят. Они привезли меня в лабораторию, а у меня был диктофон, я его включила с перепугу. Потом я говорила об этом в школе с Джонатаном. Потом диктофон пропал из шкафчика, в тот же день. По-моему, Кэрол нас подслушала. Но я сомневаюсь, что она могла взломать мой шкафчик. Потом Харгроув на меня как-то странно смотрел. Потом он объявился там, в лаборатории. И продолжал странно смотреть.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… это он привел сюда журналистов?  
Она шмыгает носом, обхватывает себя руками.  
— Они уже говорили со мной, эти люди. И с Джонатаном. Я думаю, они с каждым из нас будут говорить.  
Сигарета дотлела почти до фильтра, Стив затягивается в последний раз и щелчком отправляет ее подальше.  
— Я поговорю с ним.  
— С кем?  
— С Харгроувом.  
— Что? Не надо! Ты с ума сошел? Если он это сделал, он… он тебя убьет!  
— Да ладно.  
— Стив. Стив, послушай меня. Не надо за нас всех геройствовать. Ты уже… и так достаточно, — в огромных зеленых глазах стоят слезы. — Это… это уже слишком взрослая штука для нас. Если Харгроув решил в нее играть, пусть с ним разбираются они. Те люди.  
Звенит звонок.  
— Тогда зачем ты мне это все рассказала?  
— Просто чтобы ты знал. Что они… ищут. И пусть лучше они его найдут и делают с ним, что хотят.  
— Ага, — кивает Стив. Он-то не сомневается, что найдет Харгроува первым.  
Проходя мимо лужайки, он замечает партию в полном составе. Они громко кричат друг на друга. Лукас стоит рядом с Макс и как будто бы защищает ее от остальных. Майк точно так же почему-то загораживает Уилла. Дастин мечется между ними, взмахивая руками, картавое «р» доносится даже до Стива. Он припоминает о просьбе Макс, но решает не вмешиваться. Он до сих пор не знает, кому из них верит больше, сестре или брату, которые, выходит что, вовсе друг другу не брат и сестра. Может, поэтому Харгроув так защищает ее от остальных. Она вырастет красивой. Может, он просто разглядел ее раньше. Раздевалка уже почти пуста, когда Стив туда заходит. Мысли о Харгроуве, который придерживает Макс для себя, не дают ему покоя. Это логично, это напрашивалось с первого взгляда на них. Звучит извращенно, но Харгроув выглядит дохуя испорченным, такие штуки как раз в его духе. Для этого ему и понадобилось красть пленку у Нэнси, чтобы всех подставить и отвести Макс в сторону, как самую новенькую. Они сами с ней сейчас разругаются до конца.  
Преисполнившийся решимости набить Харгроуву морду, на площадку Стив добегает как раз когда тренер спрашивает, кто в последний раз видел «звезду». Томми заверяет, что у Билли очень высокая температура, но он передает всем привет и обещает вот-вот вернуться в строй. Хорошо бы, ворчит тренер и командует всем выстраиваться на разминку.  
— Где Харгроув? — спрашивает Стив, оказавшись рядом с Томми.  
— Не твое дело, — огрызается тот.  
Они отжимаются.  
Тренер на другой стороне шеренги, Стив пользуется этим, чтобы прижать Томми к полу за шею, навалиться сверху. Столько месяцев хотелось сделать что-нибудь такое. И вот, оказывается, совсем несложно. Надо же было столько ждать.  
— Эй, ты чокнутый? Тише! - шипит из-под него Томми.  
— Где Харгроув?  
— Да без руля я! Двое суток его не видел! Вчера звонил ему, но он сказал, что какие-то дела и завтра в школе встретимся.  
— Когда звонил?  
— Да я знаю?.. после школы как-то. Чего пристал?  
Стив отпускает его, пока тренер ничего не заметил. Без Харгроува даже под таблетками он неплохо справляется с мячом, просто прет вперед, как асфальтовый каток, ни на кого не глядя, и забрасывает один за другим. Как доходит до душевой — сам не помнит. Томми пристает с каким-то вопросом, и Стив грубо отпихивает его от себя, рявкнув:  
— Не лезь ко мне.  
Ребята косятся уважительно. Кто-то шутит за спиной у Стива, что Харгроува он просто прикопал где-то на заднем дворе школы, но никогда никому не признается.  
Примерно так Стив и собирается поступить. Сперва вытрясти из партии домашний адрес Макс, потом заехать домой за битой. И может, поискать еще каких-то таблеток, чтобы взбодриться. Наверняка у мамы в шкафчике такие есть.  
— Я поеду с тобой, — решительно заявляет Дастин.  
— Черта с два.  
— Ты не понимаешь! — уйти от приставучего пацаненка не так-то просто, он оббегает Стива и умоляюще заглядывает в глаза. — Майк убедил Лукаса!  
— И не пойму.  
— Сти-ив! Майк — убедил — Лукаса! Они поссорились, понимаешь? Она теперь совсем одна там!  
— Придурок, — качает головой Стив. — Хочешь рассориться со всеми друзьями ради какой-то девчонки?  
— Это не какая-то девчонка! Это МэдМакс!  
— Тебе не светит, — они дошли до парковки, Стив пытается открыть «бмв», но Дастин повисает на ручке.  
— Почему? Нет, скажи почему! Скажи!  
— Потому что как только вы все помиритесь, она вернется обратно к Лукасу. Это девчонки, Дастин. Мы нужны им только для того, чтобы нас юзать. И выкидывать, как… фантики, когда конфета съедена.  
— Макс не такая.  
— Да уж конечно. Отвали.  
— А даже если такая. Ну и что. Пусть потом вернется к Лукасу. Мне вообще все равно! — он печально смотрит себе под ноги и совсем другим, тихим голосом добавляет: — Пусть только вернется.  
Стив обреченно вздыхает и открывает ему дверцу заднего сидения. Польза от Дастина, на самом деле, немалая, без него Стив гораздо дольше копался бы в маминой аптечке. Оказывается, у его мамаши тоже до черта колес, но запасы Харрингтонов приводят Дастина в восторг. Там даже амфетамины есть.  
Кто-то, значит, выписывает на них рецепты, пожимает плечами Стив. Амфетамины - знакомое слово, это именно то, чего ему не хватает, чтобы вышибить из Харгроува его гнилые мозги.  
— Мы тебя, если что, увезем, — проникновенно обещает ему Дастин. — Не волнуйся, помнишь, она же умеет.  
И Стив стучит по рулю от восторга, хохочет до слез, еле видит дорогу.  
Вот она какая, настоящая мужская дружба.

Страницу за страницей Нил Харгроув изучает внимательно, шевеля губами, и передает сыну. Билли не присматривается к буквам и просто ставит подпись на каждой, а все свободное от автографов время рассматривает синие занавески на окнах, чайник, несколько надорванных упаковок с чаем и растворимым кофе, сахарницу в цветочек, нестройную вереницу кружек на боковом столе, тарелку с засахаренными печеньями, с которой каждый, кто проходит мимо, хватает себе по одному. Даже прошлым утром участок не показался ему настолько унылым местом, но тогда они сидели в кабинете у шерифа и вроде даже занимались чем-то полезным.  
Максина ерзает на стуле в углу, кусает губы, ее Нил Харгроув привёз сюда прямо из школы.  
— Видишь, до чего доводят плохие знакомства? Твой брат, — сказал он ей, — убил человека. Сейчас мы вытащим его оттуда. Будь готова подтверждать все, что я скажу. Договорились?  
— Договорились, — оцепенело повторила она под прямым взглядом отчима, но за этот час никому в участке не пригодилась. Все, как в любом приличном ужастике, выглядит не тем, чем есть на самом деле. Отчим изображает заботливого отца. Шериф Хоппер изображает заинтересованность в разговоре, хотя всем своим видом демонстрирует, что Харгроувам пора катиться отсюда восвояси. Билли изображает равнодушие. Секретарша изображает желание напоить их чаем.  
— Это пустая формальность, — успокаивает отчима шериф. Самозащита, попытка обезоружить преступников, спасение больного — поверьте мне, вашему сыну ничего не угрожает. Не удивлюсь, если судья спустится пожать ему руку. Но хорошо, если заседание пройдёт до Рождества, так-то я бы рассчитывал скорее на февраль. В любом случае, все это станет историей до конца учебного года, вы же и так не собирались переезжать раньше?  
— Знаю я, как это бывает. Сперва пустая формальность, потом вылезет что-то, — хмурится Нил Харрингтон.  
— Поверьте мне, ему нечего бояться. Но до суда, конечно, лучше не попадаться в полицию. Не разгуливать по городу с оружием. Никому не угрожать физической расправой.  
Макс изображает нежелание разреветься.  
У неё снова не осталось друзей, ее отчим невменяемый садист, ее сводный брат кого-то убил, и раз шериф его так выгораживает — это явно связано с теми самыми делами. И черта с два Билли что-то ей расскажет, между ними так не принято.  
— Поверьте мне, он не будет никому угрожать, — ледяным тоном отвечает отчим. — Мы можем идти?  
— Да, — слегка растерянно кивает Хоппер. — Конечно можете. Всего хорошего, мистер Харгроув. Билли.  
Пропустив отчима на пару шагов вперёд Макс оборачивается.  
— Он в ярости. Тебе конец.  
Билли ухмыляется и пожимает плечами. В коричневом пикапе они оба садятся на заднее сидение. Макс выворачивает голову, глядя на стремительно уменьшающееся здание участка и надежду, что кто-то из хороших чужих взрослых сможет что-то изменить к лучшему в ее дурацкой жизни. Хороших взрослых не бывает. Бывают только плохо знакомые взрослые, которые кем-то кажутся.  
— Ты это заслужил, — шипит она, косясь на Билли, когда пикап паркуется у дома. Плавно и идеально прямо, как обычно, когда за рулем отчим. Макс уверена, что при нем Билли ничего ей не сделает, но все равно, едва сказав, что сказала, выскакивает из машины и бежит прямиком к себе в комнату, хлопает дверью, швыряет в угол рюкзак, падает на кровать и наконец плачет.  
Теперь ей еще и стыдно.  
Как будто лично она в чем-то виновата.

Скетч на следующем листе: два человека в запертой комнате. Лицо одного искажено яростью, заштриховано так, что черт уже не разобрать. Неясно даже, человек ли это. Тот ли это человек. Он стоит с ремнём в руке над другим, лежащим ничком на полу, переводит дыхание. А потом снова лупит - один раз, другой, третий. Удары с треском разрывают лист, больше там не на что смотреть.

Лист, сложенный в журавлика. Лист, сложенный в лягушку. Лист, сложенный в лисичку. Лист, сложенный в оленя. Ими уставлена вся торпеда «форда», раскрашенного в бело-зеленые-красные цвета аварийной службы округа Маршал. В руках у скучающего водителя будущий крокодильчик. Он отвлекается на стук в окно, опускает стекло — там зевает, разминая шею, его напарник.  
— Схожу внутрь.  
— Приказа не было. Чрезвычайная?  
— Да нет, — морщится тот, застегивая яркую куртку, под которой легко скрывается подмышечная кобура. — Из третьего микрофона слышно плохо, хочу проверить. Мы все равно торчим у них бельмом на глазу, пора и познакомиться.  
Водитель косится на часы и поднимает стекло, возвращаясь к своему крокодильчику. В зеркале заднего вида отражается пересекающий дорогу напарник в вылинявших джинсах и безразмерной рабочей ветровке, покачивая сумкой с инструментами.  
Ждать у дверей дома номер 25 по Прейри-роуд ему приходится несколько минут, прежде чем на порог выходит хозяин дома.  
— Добрый день, точнее почти уже вечер, сэр. Аварийная служба Маршала. Тут рядом проблема с разводкой, все жалуются на перебои в напряжении. Второй день выясняем, в чем дело. У вас жалобы есть?  
— Да вроде... ничего.  
— Это может быть опасно, от перенапряжения часто случаются короткие замыкания. Пробки не выбивало последнюю неделю?  
— Не помню такого.  
— Позволите, я гляну на щиток?  
— Я даже не знаю где от него ключи, дом съемный.  
— О, не проблема, тут по всей улице стандартные модели.  
Из глубины дома доносится все тот же тяжёлый метал. Как только они здесь все не оглохли?

Бумажная лента рваной кардиограммы, сердце бьется как бешеное. Задний двор дома Харгроувов огорожен забором-рабицей, Стив перекидывает через него биту, перепрыгивает сам.  
— Эй! — обиженно окликает Дастин. — А я как же?  
— Это не детское дело, — качает головой Стив с недоброй ухмылкой. Подходит ближе к дому, не обращая внимание на нытьё о том, что они так не договаривались. Выглядывает за угол и тут же прячется назад, заприметив на пороге ремонтника, а поодаль - минивэн. Не повезло, придётся топтаться тут, пока он не уйдёт. Но «камаро» на месте, поэтому Стив настроен ждать. Если оставить биту вот здесь, за углом — в дом можно стучаться и с голыми руками. Потом два-три быстрых шага назад...  
Окно открывается.  
— На охотника, - бормочет Стив, — и демотварь бежит.  
Он перехватывает биту поудобнее, и в несколько шагов оказывается под окном в тот самый миг, когда Харгроув спрыгивает оттуда на землю. Билли едва успевает разогнуться, как получает битой под дых. Сгибается, падает на землю на колено. Стив и не думал, что будет так легко.  
— Решил играться с нами? — спрашивает он, подходя ближе. Концом биты толкая Билли в плечо так, что тот падает на спину. Вскрикивает. Широко, безумно скалится.  
— Ты ебанулся, Харрингтон.  
— Так не будет. Это мои друзья. Это наш город. Он умеет за себя постоять, прикинь? — Стив замахивается.  
Ногу пониже колена пронзает острая боль, сразу за этим в лицо летит горсть земли и мелких камней. Он уворачивается, лупит битой вслепую, но лишь краем задевает откатившегося Билли по плечу. Тот стаскивает с себя косуху, хватает ее за рукав левой рукой. Они описывают несколько полукругов по заднему двору, от пары выпадов Билли уклоняется, пытаясь при помощи кожанки обезоружить Стива. Тому это быстро наскучивает, он несётся вперёд, занеся биту для прямого удара.  
Но сил ее опустить у Стива нет. Бита будто наткнулась на невидимую преграду в воздухе. Тяжелую, непреодолимую.  
— Что за...  
Билли тоже не может вонзить в него невесть откуда-то взявшийся в руке короткий нож, лезвие замерло в нескольких дюймах от ребра Стива.  
— Ничегосебепиздец, — тихо вскрикивает Дастин из-за спины.  
Бита выкручивает Стиву руку, он отпускает ее. Но ни она, ни нож не падают на землю. Они пролетают футов десять перед тем, как плавно опуститься к ее ногам.  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — спокойно заявляет Одиннадцатая, глядя на Билли.  
— Вы что, охренели? — шипит Макс из окна, вылезая на пристройку для дров. — Валим отсюда!  
Никто не берётся с ней спорить. Тем более, что в заборе уже проделана дыра кусачками Дастина 

Бумага, разделённая на две равные колонки.

Присев на край шезлонга, Билли распечатывает пачку сигарет. Пока они ехали, стемнело. Над водой на фоне густого, подступающего к самому дому леса, поднимается белесый дым.  
— Ты два раза ее видел и выжил. Третьего не будет, — стремная девчонка садится на корточки у самой воды и смотрит вдаль.  
— Ты мне угрожаешь?  
— Нет. Она так думает, я знаю. Я... смотрела.  
— Ты смотришь, что думают другие люди?  
— Не так, я смотрю, где они и что делают. Что думают — не знаю, это сложно. Очень редко выходит. Не с ней точно. Она меня чувствует. Она прячется. Я не могу ее найти, как нашла тебя.  
Билли закуривает, исподтишка ее изучая. Щупленькая, скуластая, похожа на ежика. Больного бешенством, смертельно опасного. Под каждым словом, которыми ее описывал Харрингтон, Билли теперь готов подписаться, и еще немного добавить сверху.  
— Ты ее знаешь.  
— Она моя сестра.  
— Поверь мне, здесь я хорошо тебя понимаю.  
Она смотрит недоумевающе. Моргает несколько раз.  
Билли чувствует, как покалывает в воздухе между ними.  
— У меня тоже есть сестра, — поясняет он.  
Одиннадцатая презрительно хмыкает. Все ее эмоции просты и демонстративны, как клоунская маска.  
— Она не такая.  
— Ну да, ее не воспитывали в лаборатории. По правде сказать, ее нигде не воспитывали.  
Он перебирает слова, как камешки в руке. Помельче, покрупнее. Полегче, поострее. Метает ими наобум, не целясь, отвлекая внимание. Весь такой расслабленный, спокойный. Паршиво стриженная экспериментальная сучка отобрала у него нож. Харрингтон может вести себя как последний долбоеб, ведясь на ее команды, это его проблемы. Билли точно знает, что рано или поздно оступаются все. Расстояние между ними — на один хороший прыжок. На что сгодятся ее силы, когда она окажется под водой?  
— Джим сказал, она хочет убить доктора Оуэнса.  
— Было на то похоже.  
— Ей нельзя этого позволить. Оно этого хочет.  
— Оно?  
Зверёныш вздыхает, почти по-человечески. Поджимает губы, поди вот-вот разревётся.  
— То, что за вратами. Оно никуда не делось. Оно стало больше, когда она приехала. Я думаю, оно ее позвало.  
— За вратами, а? — Билли выпускает ровные кольца дыма, задумчиво вертит в пальцах тлеющий окурок.  
— Которые вы с шерифом типа закрыли.  
— Я закрыла. Было тихо несколько дней. Оно трещало, но не могло прорваться само. Я думаю, нас не зря здесь держали. Мы как-то связаны. С тем, что там. Что-то в нас есть... оттуда. Когда я хожу смотреть, я хожу почти по изнанке, просто она совсем пустая, без ничего. Так я прохожу куда угодно. Она меня учила, что злость помогает силе. Так и есть. Но каждый раз, когда я злюсь, я чувствую внутри чужое. Внутри меня злюсь не только я.  
Билли щёлкает зажигалкой, затягивается.  
— Ты нашла меня, чтобы поиметь бесплатного психолога?  
Она хмурится.  
— Ты убил Весельчака. Она не успокоится, пока не убьёт тебя за это. Она думает, ты человек доктора. Так она говорила остальным. Джим так не думает. Он говорит, ты упрямый дурак, который лезет не в своё дело.  
— А ты что думаешь?  
— Ты не дурак. И от тебя тоже трещит. Не так сильно, как от неё, и наверное, как от меня. Вот столечко.  
— Что? — он чуть не роняет сигарету изо рта, глядя на слегка разведённые большой и указательный пальцы.  
— Изнанкой. Этим.  
— Ты не видела, как трещит, когда встаёт, детка, — скалится он.  
Сальная шутка тонет, даже не попытавшись побарахтаться.  
— Наверное поэтому ты там, где Кали. Оно вас сводит. Потому что вы оба любите злиться. И злите друг друга. Это делает его сильнее. Зря ты убил Весельчака, он был самый добрый из них.  
— И что?  
— Оно умнеет. Так говорил Джим после прошлого раза. Год назад бегала одна тварь. Теперь много, и оно захватило Уилла. Смотрело сюда его глазами. Доктор Оуэнс думает, оно училось. Джим с доктором говорят об этом. Джим ему верит. Оуэнс обещает сделать мне настоящие документы. Как у людей.  
Билли косится в сторону дома и ничуть не удивлён, увидев силуэт в окне. Он любит злиться? Нет, он к ебени матери остервенел.  
— И ты думаешь, что настоящие документы как у людей сделают из тебя человека? — смеётся он. — Для твоего дорогого Джима ты — ручная обезьянка. Он зарабатывает себе особый статус, придерживая у себя такой компромат на парней из лаборатории. Рано или поздно они о тебе узнают, и сперва съедят твоего Джима, а потом и тебя. С потрохами. А если вдруг ты сможешь от них удрать — тебя ожидает захватывающая жизнь.  
Шезлонг под ним мелко подрагивает.  
— Полная трезвости и самоконтроля. Потому что стоит тебе хватануть Кровавой Мэри или покурить, ты разнесешь к хуям собачьим голову своему несчастному бойфренду просто за то, что он засмотрелся на телочку покрасивее. А это вообще-то несложно, найти телочку покрасивее тебя. Да каждая первая, блядь. Потом погоня с копами и вертолетами, тебя покажут по телику. Подключатся твои старые знакомые, подгонят военных. Или вертолеты ты тоже будешь ронять, как херова Годзилла?  
Она смотрит на него, не отрываясь — мрачно, исподлобья. Из левой ноздри вытекает густая капля крови. Билли ржет во весь голос, выпускает дым ей в лицо.  
— А представь себе оргазм, детка. Это когда у нормальных людей случается секс и они кончают. Приходишь ты в себя - а пацана надо отскребать от по...  
Он взлетает в воздух раньше, чем успевает договорить, больно бьется плечом о воду и уходит ко дну. Трясет головой, осматривается. Он не зря так долго запоминал, какой длины бассейн и с какой стороны у него лестницы. Теперь главное - подплыть ровно к тому краю, где сидит эта сучка.  
Все это удаётся без особых проблем. Все, кроме одного.  
Всплыть не получается. 

| 

У холодильника Стив все же наклоняется, ощупывает ногу. Морщится от боли, но кость вроде целая, просто ушиб. Харгроув еще заплатит за это, рано или поздно они наговорятся. Вытаскивает две колы и банку пива, тащит в гостиную, швыряет по банке детворе.  
— Так вот, потом Нэнси... — продолжает пересказывать Дастин.  
Стив не прислушивается, открыв пиво он устраивается у окна. Постукивает пальцами по стеклу, наблюдая за разговором у бассейна. Сукин сын держится, как ни в чем не бывало. Сидит с идеально ровной спиной на краю шезлонга, пускает колечки. Лыбится.  
Куртка валяется под ногами, несмотря на стылую ноябрьскую сырость, ветер треплет светлые волосы и рубашку. Он даже с Одиннадцатой, ублюдок, умудряется флиртовать.  
Ощущение нереального драйва где-то по дороге к дому сменилось тревожным чувством, что он вот-вот упустит что-то сверхважное. Харгроув сидел на переднем сидении, первым делом отодвинув его так далеко назад, что у Макс едва поместились ноги, сам зато устроившись вполоборота и задрачивая Стива под руку тупыми подколками. Типа как давно Стив за рулем, или что сам он так в первом классе водил. Стив в долгу не оставался, несколько раз с заднего сидения — Одиннадцатая заняла место по центру — долетало резкое: «Нет». Руль на секунду переставал слушаться Стива, что там было у Харгроува он не знал, но обоих это успокаивало. Ненадолго.  
Что сильнее всего бесило, эта тварь даже не пыталась отпираться или отмазываться, когда, уже на подъезде к дому, Макс вмешалась с вопросом, что на них нашло, и тут Стива прорвало. Он еще не закончил орать, когда затормозил у дома, поэтому доругивались, выскочив, уже поверх машины, упираясь в крышу ладонями с обеих сторон.  
— Скажи еще спасибо, — ухмылялся Харгроув, — что я не отправил им ее дневничок. Она там подробно описывала, как ее заебал твой вялый никчемный хер. Как она закрывает глаза, когда ты ее натужно пялишь, воображая на твоём месте кого покруче. Да Плейбой бы ее дневничку отдельный номер посвятил!  
«Бмв» на несколько дюймов оторвалась от земли, а потом грохнулась обратно.  
— Хватит, — сказала Одиннадцатая. Тогда Стив и ушёл в дом, заявив, что все желающие задушевных разговоров могут воспользоваться двором. Это, мол, привычный к утопленникам бассейн.  
Пиво ничуть не расслабляет, наоборот. Его вкус напоминает о лицемерно-милом вчерашнем деньке. О том, как они поднимались к стоянке, обнявшись. Кто это начал, Харгроув? Он сам? Надо же было выставить себя полным идиотом, они с Томми уже, небось, хорошо поржали об этом за его спиной.  
— Какой бред! — во весь голос заявляет Макс, вскакивая с дивана.  
Стив косится в их сторону.  
— Это вообще не сходится, нисколечки! Я же тебе, — тыкает в него пальцем Макс, — уже говорила! Вы сами все ему рассказали! Какая запись, когда бы он успел это сделать? Если нас уже позвали из-за журналистов, когда он еще ни черта не знал?!  
— Ты его защищаешь, — Стив вытряхивает в себя последние капли из банки и качает головой, — после всего, что он сделал.  
— Ты реально тупой или притворяешься?  
— Погодите-погодите, — Дастин встаёт между ними, разводя руки. — Давайте мыслить логически. Если мы верим Макс, а мы с тобой говорили, что мы ей верим, все сходится. Если ее брат действительно узнал обо всем от неё, он мог послать журналистам какой-то диктофон только завладев машиной времени. Если же мы уверены, что ее брат послал журналистам диктофон... — тут его голос становится тише и неувереннее, — это значит, что все это время Макс нам врет, потому что ее брат знал обо всем гораздо раньше.  
— Гений, — мрачно констатирует Стив, сминая банку.  
— Да хоть поубивайте все друг друга! — у Макс дрожит голос, она швыряет банку с колой на пол и решительно направляется к двери.  
Дастин несётся следом, в прихожей продолжается перебранка, на которую Стив уже не обращает внимания.  
Он вспоминает, как Нэнси отговаривала его геройствовать и лезть к Харгроуву. Был там какой-то дневник или нет, но она и правда считала его дерьмом, раз даже мысли не допускала, что он способен начистить Харгроуву морду. Стив качает головой, прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу. Ему жарко, водолазка прилипла к спине, губы пересохли.  
— Но Макс, мы же мыслим логически! — доносится вопль из прихожей, хлопает входная дверь, потом еще раз.  
— Как взрослые люди, забыл еще добавить, — против воли улыбается Стив.  
Знал бы Дастин, как сложно взрослым людям мыслить логически. Напиваться и доверять кому попало — гораздо проще. Еще несколько недель назад он встречался с отличной девчонкой, самой красивой на всей параллели, пока в один прекрасный вечер она не напилась и не высказала ему в лицо все, что думала. Ведь это было и раньше: косые взгляды, когда Билли путал местами президентов, или тихие вздохи, когда он рассуждал о книжках, которые пытался читать. С Нэнси он стал гораздо лучше учиться, но все время оставался недостаточно хорошим.  
И все равно рассказала про диктофон ему, а не Джонатану.  
Просто чтобы он знал.  
Чтобы он знал, но не шел драться.  
Потому что они ищут, и пусть лучше с Харгроувом разбираются они. Люди из лаборатории, которых Нэнси как-то умудрилась записать на диктофон, который достался журналистам, которые теперь знают, что Барбара пропала не просто так, об этом сегодня гудела вся школа. Ей удалось невообразимое, стать посмертной знаменитостью дважды.  
У бассейна, сквозь дно которого она просочилась, Харгроув продолжает шутить с Одиннадцатой, размахивая сигаретой в воздухе. Шезлонг под ним ходит ходуном, а он как будто не замечает. Стив бросается ко внутренним дверям.  
Когда он выбегает - Харгроува нет, только по воде идут большие волны, а в паре над бассейном будто проделали широкий коридор, он расступается, стелется в разные стороны от Одиннадцатой.  
Она по-прежнему сидит на корточках у самого бортика и смотрит себе под ноги, куда-то сквозь воду. Руки, сжатые в кулаки, подрагивают. Подбежав, Стив слышит: она плачет.  
Он надеется, что не опоздал.  
У него не очень-то богатый выбор.  
— Прости, — говорит Стив, крепко обхватывая Одиннадцатую со спины и падая в воду вместе с ней.   
  
---|---  
  
Еще несколько промокших и слипшихся листов, ни черта не разобрать.  
Стив еще никому в жизни не делал искусственного дыхания, только резиновой кукле на занятиях по первой неотложной помощи.

Страница, на которой Харгроув приходит в себя, ничем хорошим закончиться не может. Сперва он одновременно орет и выкашливает из себя воду. Стив еще думает, что это просто истерика, он одной рукой придерживает его, другой постукивает по спине. Но извернувшись, Харгроув хватает его за волосы и собирается приложить мордой о плитку. Стив едва подставляет руку, вырывается, бьет Харгроува по запястью. Они катятся кубарем, опять падают в воду, продолжают драться под водой. Холодная, как чужая, проскальзывает мысль: хорошо, что он вчера включил подогрев. Вода мешает хорошему замаху, они больно пинаются, пока хватает воздуха, потом отталкиваются друг от друга, всплывают порознь. Плюются и матерятся оба.  
Осматриваются — тоже оба.  
Это немного отрезвляет Стива. Одиннадцатой нигде нет.  
— Твою мать, мы можем просто поговорить, а? — кричит он и получает нечленораздельную ругань в ответ. Едва отдышавшись, Харгроув снова бросается в драку. Стив только думает, что в воде он легко возьмет верх, привычный к тому, что плавает лучше всех в классе. Но Харгроув дерется, как самоубийца, которому не нужно дышать. Он, кажется, и под водой продолжает орать, изо рта выходят крупные пузыри воздуха. Обхватив Стива ногами, Харгроув долбит его спиной о лестницу, а потом вдруг обмякает и оседает на дно. Стив на мгновение поднимается на поверхность, отплеваться и набрать воздуха, после чего ныряет за ним обратно.  
И совершает большую ошибку.  
За это время притворившийся бездыханным сукин сын успел вытащить ремень из джинсов, и теперь затягивает его все туже вокруг горла Стива. Перед глазами идут цветные круги. Он брыкается из последних сил, но это не помогает. Тогда Стив цепляется за ремень обеими руками, напрягая шею, и пытается перекинуть Харгроува через себя. Тот снова обвивает ноги вокруг него. Так плотно, что даже через мокрые джинсы, свои и чужие, Стив поясницей чувствует железный стояк.  
И это последнее, что он чувствует.

Следующая страница повторяет предыдущую с точностью до наоборот. Стив, только что чувствовавший чужое горячее дыхание на лице, вздрагивает всем телом и отхаркивает воду, Харгроув сидит на нем верхом. Из разбитой нижней губы сочится кровь.  
— Я надеюсь, — откашлявшись и наконец набрав воздуха в горящие огнем легкие хрипит Стив, — ты ничем не болен.  
— Мудак, — отзывается Харгроув.  
И снова оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Нет?  
Харгроув качает головой. Его заметно потряхивает.  
— Надо… — Стив опять заходится в кашле, сквозь который едва выговаривает: — переодеться.  
Хоть это не встречает сопротивления.  
Они поднимаются порознь, осторожно, будто вместо кафеля под ногами — тонкий лёд, и стоит оступиться — снова окажешься под водой. Так же и бредут, шатаясь, никому даже в голову не приходит снять мокрые ботинки. Только в гостиной Харгроув тормозит, вопросительно оборачиваясь к Стиву. Тот ведёт его на второй этаж, к себе в комнату и, пока Харгроув, ругаясь под нос, сражается с мокрыми, намертво облепившими ноги джинсами, ищет им обоим чистую одежду.  
— Вообще-то на твоём месте я сперва принял бы горячий ду... — Стив осекается, обернувшись с футболкой и спортивными штанами в руках. Харгроув сидит на его кровати, по-прежнему занятый джинсами. Голый по пояс. Вся спина исполосована свежими рубцами.  
Он оборачивается на голос.  
Их взгляды встречаются.  
— Душ, — повторяет Стив. И швыряет ему одежду.  
Отвернувшись к шкафу до того, как поймет, понял ли Харгроув, что он понял.  
— Здесь две ванны, если что, — продолжает, уже забирая себе первое, что попадается под руку. — По оба конца коридора. Я в том, что справа отсюда. Не перепутай.  
Но вместо того, чтобы лезть под струи горячей воды, Стив раздевается и садится на бортик ванной. Сжимает виски ладонями. Сглатывает. Мотает головой. Срывает с крючка полотенце и зарывается в него лицом. В дверь стучат.  
— Слышишь, — доносится как ни в чем не бывало спокойный голос Харгроува, — сигареты нахрен промокли. Твои не курят?  
— У меня в куртке, — кричит ему Стив. — Внизу, в гостиной.  
Когда он спускается, переодевшись, Харгроув уже сидит в кресле. Теперь не удивительно, что — подавшись вперед, упершись локтями в колени. В руке у него стакан с виски, бутылка и лед стоят на столике рядом с пачкой сигарет. Стряхивает он в мамину любимую чашку.  
Раздетый по-прежнему до пояса, в одних спортивных штанах.  
— Там, — Стив кивает на лестницу, — у матери дохера обезболивающего. Только я в нем ни черта не разбираюсь.  
Отставив стакан, Харгроув поднимается, смеряет Стива долгим взглядом, но молчит. Что-то между ними только что ощутимо хрустнуло. Тонкий лед. Кто-то вот-вот провалится.  
Они поднимаются — Стив с избитыми, наливающимися синяками ногами уже ненавидит двухэтажность их дома. Доходят до аптечки в ванной, где сидел сам Стив, там все еще не продохнуть от пара. Рассматривая таблетки, Харгроув присвистывает.  
— Нихерово живете.  
Отсыпает на ладонь пару капсул, запивает водой из-под крана.  
Стив, как может, отводит взгляд от его спины, но она все лезет и лезет в глаза.

Преисполненное неловкости начало следующего листа: гостиная, виски, Харгроув с сигаретой в зубах, глядящий прямо в душу. Он младше почти на год, злится про себя Стив. Какого хера он настолько взрослее?  
— Так откуда ты все это взял? Про диктофон и остальное.  
— Ты… радовался журналистам там. Вчера.  
— Ага.  
— Хватит. Кончай это. Я заебался с тобой драться, — Стив тянется к пачке. Харгроув наклоняется, ему прикурить. Кого-то из них ведет, и они чуть не сталкиваются лбами.  
Смеются оба, это разряжает грозовую атмосферу. В гостиной уже изрядно накурено, приходится подниматься и открывать окно.  
— Ты видел, куда она делась? — спрашивает Харгроув, Стив качает головой.  
— Нахера ты ее довел? Ты же ее довел.  
— Посуху ее было не взять, хотел притопить. Не рассчитал, — пожимая плечами Харгроув. Он умеет говорить настолько просто и сразу под кожу, что Стив широко ухмыляется, скрывая смущение. То же самое было вчера днем.  
— Извини, — выпаливает он раньше, чем успевает подумать о том, что нельзя сдавать ублюдкам вроде Харгроува такие карты. — Это было… глупо.  
— Что? — медленно, как в фильме, который прокручивают со скоростью кадр в секунду, моргает Харгроув.  
— Меня развели, я развелся. Конец истории.  
— Круг подозреваемых неумолимо сужается, — хмыкает Харгроув. Допивает свой виски, заливает лед в стакане следующей порцией.  
— Не начинай.  
— Не-на-чи-най, — по слогам повторяет Харгроув, слегка покачиваясь, он похоже, слегка пьянее, чем кажется себе самому. — Это со мной он говорил. Это ты здесь, блядь, не начинай.  
— Кто?  
— Мужик в сером пиджаке, похожий на мужика в сером пиджаке. Я ебу, кто, Харрингтон, он мне не представлялся.  
— Чего от тебя хотела Одиннадцатая? - выпаливает Стив, в надежде перевести тему.  
— Да прикончить она меня хотела, не видно было?  
— Ты ее довел.  
— Ты заебал, — он вскакивает с кресла, как ошпаренный, пошатывается, проливая виски на ковролин, но все-таки удерживается на ногах. — Я вас тут, блядь, всех довел.  
Взгляд у Харгроува стеклянный. Острый и однонаправленный. Стив поднимается, уронив окурок в своей же недопитый виски. Делает шаг вперед.  
— Притормози. Реально, притормози.  
Кто-то из них это начинает.  
Поцелуй, мало чем отличающийся от драки под водой. Дикий, острый, болезненный. Никто из них не способен это остановить. Они на полу раньше, чем успевают освободиться от одежды, они лихорадочно стаскивают ее друг с друга, постоянно напарываясь друг на друга, ругаясь под нос, не останавливаясь.  
— Ты уже… — выдыхает в него Харгроув, и Стив нервно мотает головой, трется о его бедро ноющим членом.  
— Ты… — знаешь, что с этим делать, ты же, сволочь, все всегда знаешь наперед, хочет он сказать.  
От каждого движения Харгроува все ниже пояса ебашит напалмом. Он проходится сухим, шершавым языком от горла до бедра. Прикусывает кожу. Сильнее сжимает зубы. Стив выгибается, вздрагивает и стонет. Раньше, чем он успевает понять, что происходит, Харгроув уже отсасывает ему — впервые в жизни Стив понимает, что это такое, по-настоящему. Упираться головкой в чужое горло или куда там, он не ебет, он орет, как конченый, спуская, царапает ногтями ковер. Он орет, что хочет, чтобы Харгроув ему вставил. Он сам себе не верит, он же почти трезв.

Страница больно

Страница БОЛЬНО!!

Страница БЛЯДЬ, КАК ХОРОШО

Пустая страница

Они валяются у камина, Билли не помнит, кто его разжег. Пьют виски из одного стакана, стряхивают пепел во второй. Бухие в дерьмо собачье, наговорившиеся на жизнь вперед.  
— Я не помню, — выпаливает он наконец, невпопад, то, что жалило его все это время. — Нихера об этом не помню. Открыл холодильник, вижу - там херня. Ткнул в нее пальцем, не шевелится. Скользкая, странная херня. Только когда она сказала. Я подумал. Это, и правда, по-моему было бы. Облизать пальцы... Попробовать, вроде, на вкус.  
Дрова потрескивают.  
Харрингтон кивает.  
— Я только что убил и расчленил твою бабушку.  
Харрингтон кивает, довольно улыбаясь.  
— И съел.  
— Поговори еще немного. Я сейчас…  
Его не надо даже трогать, Харрингтон кончает ему в бедро.  
— Твою мать, - шепчет Билли, растроганный почти до слез. Под локтями жесткий ковер, под коленом ковер, под губами Харрингтон, он переворачивается на спину, увлекая того за собой. На себя. От мутной, едва пробивающейся сквозь колеса и виски боли, только острее хочет.  
— Вставь мне. Давай, есть место. Вставь мне.  
Харрингтон заводится с пол-оборота. Засаживает резко, как в последний раз. Билли орет во всю глотку.  
— Ты… — дергается Харрингтон, и он дерет мокрую от пота спину ногтями.  
— Все заебись.  
— Хорошо. Заебись.  
От отблесков Харрингтон с влажными, потемневшими волосами кажется почти латиносом. Билли переворачивается на бок и курит, глядя на потрескивающие угли в камине. Его первый мужик был латиносом. Тот самый, который потом решил, что с его мамашей можно жить побогаче. Но надо отдать ему должное, многому Билли научил. Как мыться, как смазывать, как хорошо кончать. Как следить за другим. Как предохраняться. Билли таскался за ним собачонкой, пока не узнал, что все это время он клеился к Ширли. Обо всем этом можно безбоязненно рассказывать Харрингтону, сопящему в ковёр так сладко, что его снова хочется выебать, хоть как-то, хоть рукой.  
— Но сколько я там мог попробовать, — сам с собой рассуждает Билли, — этой херни с пальца — да в сто раз меньше спермы. Что, оно было такое заразное? Так все тогда должны трещать. Все вы. И нихера я не начал больше злиться. Был бы злой, уделал тебя у бассейна как полагается. А так ничего, чистый, смотри, — выкинув окурок в камин, он берет Харрингтона за подбородок, вертит туда-сюда. Мягко обводит пальцами синяки на скулах и подбородке. — Ну почти, старое незачёт.  
По стеклу начинает стучать дождь. Косые капли влетают в комнату через открытое окно. Шуршат по бассейну, цокают по пластику шезлонгов, стекают в канализацию. Зелено-коричневая налипь на стенах широких подземных труб шевелится, заклеивает отверстия, почти что пьёт.

Суббота проливается на следующую страницу мягким утренним светом сквозь тонкие, полупрозрачные как тюль облака. Окрашивает оранжево-розовым верхушки деревьев. Слепит всех, кому пришлось оказаться за рулем, как Джонатану, возвращающемуся от Нэнси. Отражается в зеркальце велосипеда Дастина, на котором он везёт Макс от охотничьего домика Одиннадцатой, где оба провели ночь. Стучится в закрытое окно спальни дома на Прейри-роуд, где, запив транквилизаторы тёмным элем, храпит Нил Харгроув. Полночи ему чудились голоса и странные звуки, поэтому на месте Сьюзен рядом с ним спит дробовик. Солнце ныряет в бассейн, разбрызгивая ослепительные искры в каждую влажную каплю вокруг. Закутавшись в плед, Билли щурится, отхлебывая кофе из толстой кружки. Харрингтон посматривает на него время от времени, будто если этого не делать, Билли исчезнет.  
— Что?  
— Ты... собираешься что-то с этим делать? — Харрингтон кивает ему за спину.  
— Не лезь, — беззлобно отвечает Билли. — У меня есть план.  
— План.  
— Как решить проблемы. Как убрать суку, которая наседает на дока, показывая всем веселые картинки, а теперь, если верить мелкой сучке, залупилась еще и на меня. И убедиться, что... я не странный, как они.  
— Ты мастер внятных объяснений.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с твоей Одиннадцатой еще раз. Но лучше, если это сделаешь ты.  
— Нет, — Харрингтон качает головой с очень серьезным лицом. — Нет, нет, нет. Не верю. Билли Харгроув. Посылает. Кого-то. За себя говорить? Боишься, что она сделает из тебя котлету раньше, чем ты успеешь извиниться за вчерашнее?  
— Пошёл ты.  
— И правда, о чем я. Билли Харгроув боится? Этих слов не может стоять рядом.  
Под рукой как на зло нет ничего, чем не жалко было бы в него швырнуть.  
— Короче, тут есть одна классная свалка, милях в двадцати, если ехать на восток по двести пятидесятому шоссе, а потом свернуть налево сразу за озером. Я пару раз проезжал мимо, когда катался по окрестностям. Она вроде совсем ничья, ни разу не видел там людей. Ты передашь Одиннадцатой, что я сработаю приманкой. Пусть сделает вид, что хочет меня урыть — стараться не придётся. И сольёт своей сестренке, где я.  
— А где ты будешь? На свалке?  
— Харрингтон, проснись! — весело орет Билли. — Где-то там внутри теплится мозжечок, заставь его отжиматься! Я не ебу, где я буду, я буду кататься по городу, сидеть с тобой, жрать в закусочной или я не знаю, пойду в библиотеку.  
— В библиотеку, серьезно?  
— Она меня не знает, может сработать. Короче, я не знаю, как там твоя Одиннадцатая  
— Хватит, никакая она не моя.  
—...не твоя Одиннадцатая нашла меня в прошлый раз, пусть вот так же найдёт в этот. И сольёт той сучке чистую правду. А сама как хочет — пусть быстро добирается до свалки. Потому что как только я почувствую за собой хвост — я погоню туда.  
— Это может быть опасно. Если она уже дурила тебе голову, что помешает сделать это еще раз?  
— Я не собираюсь подпускать ее близко, у этой мозговой штуки должен быть ограниченный радиус воздействия.  
— Окей, гений. Отличный план. На чем ты там погонишь на свалку?  
Билли прячет ухмылку за кружкой.  
— Ты одолжишь мне тачку?  
— К моей тачке прилагаюсь я.  
— Рискованно, Харрингтон, — скептически кривится Билли. И нарочито медленно облизывает молочную пену с губ. —Можем увлечься, а потом окажется, что кто-то ебет козла. И как понять, это уже иллюзия или еще нет?  
Смеются. Взглядами то и дело цепляются — то за горло, то за кисти, то за голые лодыжки. Наполовину сами себе не веря.

Оставшись на следующей странице один в огромном доме Харрингтонов, Билли насвистывает «Дорогу в ад» и поднимается на второй этаж. Шатается по спальне с понтовыми клетчатыми обоями, трогает плакат с грудастой Кэтрин Хикланд, бездумно дергает на себя ящики стола. Натыкается на скомканные листы, исписанные корявым почерком. Медлит, вертит в руках, но откладывает обратно, не читая. Роется в шкафу в поисках мягкой футболки и джинсов себе по размеру. Предпочитает не заглядывать в зеркало, вид ему вряд понравится. Вырывает несколько листов бумаги из школьной тетради, сворачивает из них конвертики и направляется в ванную. Набивает конвертики капсулами. Этого должно хватить на какое-то время даже для самого дурного сценария, если понадобятся деньги.  
А Билли не намерен играть по дурному сценарию.  
Сегодня ему восемнадцать, и ему нравится, как он начал жить девятнадцатый. Пожалуй, впервые за несколько последних лет, Билли готов приложить заметные усилия, чтобы ничего не испортить.  
Телефон, по которому для этого следует позвонить, тот самый, с сожжённой визитки, он помнит наизусть. Если закрыть глаза, цифры проступают сами.  
— Доброе утро, — отвечает мужской голос после пятого гудка.  
— Это Билли Харгроув. Я могу помочь вам найти то, что вы ищете, — начинает он.  
Свою речь Билли выдумывал все утро. С тех пор, как проснулся на полу в гостиной, завёрнутый в плед, Харрингтона, ноющую пульсацию по всей спине, солнечный свет, идиотскую щенячью влюблённость. 

Со слов «пусти, никогда на такой не катался» следующий лист превращается в персональный ад Стива Харрингтона. Он ничего не имеет против быстрой езды — такой, как он ее понимает. Но Харгроув даже не проснулся толком. Взлохмаченный, в футболке Стива он смотрится как-то странно, по-домашнему. С ним бы по пиву на шезлонгах. Поплавать на скорость. А может, взять и замутить вечеринку в своём старом добром стиле.  
— Я попробую, — ответила на их план Одиннадцатая.  
Поэтому оставаться дома Стив не рискнул. Пришлось расталкивать отрубившегося на его кровати Харгроува (что оказалось непросто), пытаться разминуться с ним в дверях (что было гораздо сложнее) и убеждать не разбивать машину, которой отведена заметная роль в этом самоубийственном плане (что, кажется, нереально). «Бмв» несется за девяносто, ее снова подбрасывает на ухабе, Харгроув взревывает:  
— Нормально жмём! — и покосившись на Стива, хлопает его ладонью по колену. — Куда ты собираешься после школы?  
— Как летом, в смысле?  
— Ну да.  
Харгроув сбавляет скорость, тормозит на заправке. Стив заливает полный бак и предлагает подкрепиться в соседнем дайнере. Вопрос, на который он так и не ответил, чешется где-то между лопатками, колется как шерстяной свитер. Как ни крутись, неловкий.  
— Так куда ты потом? — устроившись за столиком, не отстаёт Харгроув. Они заказывают по бургеру с картошкой и фирменному молочному коктейлю.  
— Отец хочет взять меня в бизнес. Пристроить к делу, такое.  
— А ты?  
— Не знаю. Думал, может попробовать податься куда. Менеджмент, там, экономика.  
— Так а хочешь ты чего?  
— Да ничего, — уже немного раздраженно отмахивается Стив. Им приносят бледно-розовые клубничные шейки в высоких стеклянных стаканах. — Не знаю, блин. Под отца не хочу, а так... все думаю, может что-то вдруг подвернется, интересное.  
— Как например?  
— Ну там, как сниматься в какой-нибудь рекламе. Или не знаю, кино.  
— Не лезь туда, — хмурится Харгроув. — Сторчишься.  
— Все ты знаешь. Пробовал?  
— Мать.  
Неловкое молчание перебивают два подноса с бургерами и картошкой. Харгроув набрасывается на еду и не поднимает взгляда выше края подноса.  
— Отец меня отсудил, — говорит, прожевав. — Теперь если что-то пойдёт с ним не так, меня обратно отправят к ней в Санта-Монику.  
— У вас... не заладилось?  
— С ее новым мужем у меня не заладилось. Короче, не тот случай, когда стандартные процедуры помогают, ясно? Поэтому все будет иначе.  
— Что ты задумал?  
Харгроув облизывает пальцы, каждый по очереди. И с деланным любопытством таращится Стиву за плечо, игнорируя вопрос.  
— Привет, ребята. Местные? Я Грэг Пэттон, Нью-Йорк Таймс.  
— Да мы тезки, — парирует Билли с широкой улыбкой, протягивая ему руку. — А это Джим.  
Стив молча жуёт картошку, всем своим видом предлагая Харгроуву немедленно заткнуться.  
— Я тут из-за этой истории с пропавшей школьницей. Вы еще учитесь?  
— Два года назад выпустились. Но слышали, конечно. Наши мелкие там учатся. Ужасная история.  
—Это точно. Может знаете кого-то, кто может рассказать подробнее? Или сами, что у вас говорят об этом? Вроде, какой-то правительственный след нашли? Утечка химических реактивов, слыхали?  
— Нам пора... Грэг, — холодно заявляет Стив, вытирая губы салфеткой.  
— Не любит опаздывать, — как будто извиняясь за него, поясняет Харгроув журналисту, — но вообще я знаю, кто вам нужен. Есть такой парень, на отшибе живет, он вроде еще учится. Байерс, что ли. Б-а-й-е-р-с. Зовут Джонатан. Так он повернутый на таких, знаете, конспирологических штуках. Все время лазил по окрестностям, искал чего-то. Не мог смириться, что она пропала. Странноватый немного пацан, но толковый.  
— Нам пора, — повторяет Стив, поднимаясь.  
— Так в общем, не удивлюсь, если все это от него разошлось. Они со своей подружкой Нэнси самые умные ребята на параллели. И говорят, очень любили покойницу. Просто обожали.  
Журналист делает пометки в маленьком, помещающемся в ладонь блокноте.  
— А фамилию этой Нэнси вы не помните?  
— Как ее, Джим?  
— Не помню, — глядя на него в упор, с нажимом произносит Стив. Разворачивается и идёт к дверям.  
— Да точно же, Уилер! — доносится сзади. — Она в начале Парк-роуд живет, домик с синей крышей. А Байерсы чуть подальше, на отши...  
Мелкие облака несутся по небу так быстро, будто кто-то их проматывает. Уперевшись спиной в дверцу водительского сидения, Стив дожидается Харгроува и протягивает руку. Вздохнув, тот бросает ему ключи. Стив молча открывает машину.  
— Чего психуешь?  
Дверцей Стив хлопает так, что стекла дрожат. Не то, чтобы со зла, просто ветер сильный.  
— Что это было?  
— Ничего. А что?  
— Нахера, Харгроув?  
— А что такого? Тебе жалко?  
— Это... — Стив мотает головой, не понимая, какими словами людям объясняют прописные истины. Не понимая, от чего именно он так сильно завёлся, от этой идиотской лжи, от того, с каким естественным видом у Харгроува получалось врать, от заметного удовольствия, которое ему это доставляло? — Ты вообще помнишь, чем мы занимаемся?  
— Убиваем время, Харрингтон. Попустись.  
— Зачем ты натравил на них журналиста?  
— Зачем они натравили на меня ЦРУ? Помнишь, Томми говорил они прогуляли два дня? Зуб даю, именно тогда и пошёл слив.  
— А ты почему это помнишь?  
— Ты мне не давал, я решил увести твою телочку, и тут она сбежала сама. Я посмотрел на то унылое дерьмо, с которым она сбежала и слился, — скалится Харгроув. — Понял, что конкуренции не выдержу.  
— Скажи еще, это ты подговорил Кэрол напоить Нэнси на той вечеринке, — бездумно роняет Стив, выруливая на дорогу. Косится на Харгроува и уже не уверен, насколько далёк от правды.  
— Скажи еще, тебя это ебет.  
— Так да или нет?  
— Разумеется. Пьяные заучки гораздо веселее трезвых.  
Стив резко бьет по тормозам, съезжая на обочину.  
— Так не пойдёт. То, что ты... мы... это... это не даёт тебе права топтаться по всему, что меня окружает. И ты это запомнишь. Здесь, раз и навсегда. Ясно?  
Улыбка стекает с лица Харгроува, желваки подрагивают.  
— Никто не говорит мне, что делать, Харрингтон. Ясно?  
— Я скажу тебе, что я собираюсь делать. Я собираюсь отвезти тебя домой. Где ты сможешь пересесть в свою тачку. И отъебаться от меня.  
Он резко стартует с места и смотрит только на дорогу.  
Все это утро было слишком хорошим, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Зажеванный в печатной машинке лист, начало объяснительной записки: «Примерно в 13-50 я принял вызов из центра, и получил инструкцию возвращаться на базу. Не будучи уведомленным о возможности ложных вызовов или прочих когнитивных помех, инструкцию исполнил дословно...»

Скомканный, как идиотские отношения лист: Билли вылетает из машины, со всей дури хлопнув дверцей и замечает — от дверей его дома к дороге направляется никто иной, как Джонатан Байерс. 

Лист, сложенный так, что пересекаются все параллельные прямые: с другой стороны Прейри-роуд едут четыре велосипеда, за спинами у Дастина и Майка сидят Макс и Одиннадцатая.  
Нил Харгроув бессвязно бормочет во сне, удушливо тесном. Он гоняется по длинным улицам злачного квартала за своим непутевым сыном, а со всех сторон дорогу преграждают размалеванные бляди и педики.

Билли засовывает в карманы джинсов большие пальцы, вразвалочку сближается с Байерсом. 

В зеркале заднего вида, уже уезжая, Стив замечает, что Билли разговаривает с пустотой. Он жмёт на гудок и резко сдаёт назад.

Пуля, которая должна была попасть Билли в грудь, пробивает заднее боковое стекло «бмв». Отпрыгнувший с дороги сумасшедшего Харрингтона, Билли не раздумывает и несётся к своей машине. 

— Началось, — говорит Одиннадцатая.

Вторая пуля, существующая только в голове у Билли, пробивает ему правую руку. Заливая весь салон «камаро» невидимой никому, кроме него, кровью, он все-таки стартует с места и несётся мимо отцовского пикапа, мимо «бмв», мимо велосипедистов.

На дороге у которых появляется отряд в противогазах с огнеметами наперевес. 

Стиву приходится сдавать назад, по его машине стреляют настоящими пулями — из пикапа, принадлежащего старшему Харгроуву. Не причинив ему особого вреда, пикап уносится следом за «камаро».

Расшвырять отряд в противогазах у Одиннадцатой не получается.  
Так она понимает, что военных на самом деле нет.

Поравнявшись с Одиннадцатой, Стив переклоняется через сидение, открывает дверцу и кричит:  
— Давай сюда!

Партия ошалело смотрит вслед удаляющимся машинам.  
— Это нечестно, — заявляет Макс.  
На пороге за их спинами появляется разбуженный стрельбой Нил Харгроув с дробовиком.

— Мне не понравился ваш план, я хотела его поменять, — говорит Одиннадцатая, пока Стив безуспешно пытается нагнать пикап и дать ей возможность что-то сделать с машиной. — Сказала ей, где он живет.  
— Но почему?  
— Я ему не верю. Зачем именно свалка?  
— Там много металлолома, которым ты можешь делать всякое.  
— И много места, где можно спрятаться. Оттуда Кали сбежит.

Обнаружив, что крови больше нет, Билли лезет в карман джинсов и прямо на ходу закидывается эфедрином. Находит нужные капсулы только в третьем конвертике и едва вписывается в поворот. Встречная машина дико сигналит, ну и хрен с ней. В зеркале заднего вида возникает знакомый пикап.  
Машина стояла посреди двора, почти наискосок, вспоминает Билли.  
Он улыбается.

«У меня есть план, как решить все проблемы, — невпопад вспоминает Стив. — Убедиться, что я не странный, как они»  
Ему самому все меньше нравится план, к которому они несутся, крепко превышая скорость.  
— Быстрее! — требует Одиннадцатая, которая почти смогла приподнять пикап, но потом тот снова скрылся за поворотом.  
Стив перестает давить на газ.  
— Лучше мы немного опоздаем. Он... я думаю, он знает, что делает.

Дорогу до свалки Билли помнит как родную, это единственный в окрестностях ровный, без единой выбоины участок шоссе, по которому он любит носиться, когда нужно сбросить пар. Когда огромную фуру на его глазах швыряет на встречную, разворачивает кузовом, с которого вот-вот прямо в лобовое стекло на Билли полетят арматурины, он орет, давит на газ и закрывает глаза.  
— Девятнадцать, — считает он, — восемнадцать, семнадцать, шестнадцать...  
Столкновения не происходит. Впереди пустая дорога, сзади — едва виднеется поотставший пикап.  
— Кому ты врешь, — спрашивает Стив с соседнего сидения. Качает головой. — Они просто используют тебя.  
— Это тебя она использует, — Билли прикусывает разбитую губу, смотрит прямо перед собой. Семь... шесть... пять...  
Он не зря это делает. Слева нет никакого поворота, там высоченный бетонный забор. Но с закрытыми глазами проехать сквозь него так же легко, как сквозь воздух. Спереди уже виднеются очертания свалки. Билли въезжает туда, резко разворачивается, выскакивает из машины и бросается в сторону, за первую попавшуюся кучу ржавья.

Со свалки даже от поворота доносятся выстрелы и крики.  
В небе с востока приближается черная точка вертолета.  
— Вот поэтому, — кивая на него, говорит Стив, — нам лучше было опоздать.  
Одиннадцатая хмурится, но кивает.  
Они прислушиваются к тому, что происходит, через открытые окна.  
— Мы говорили с Дастином и Макс всю ночь. Я перед ней извинилась. Я была не права про нее.  
— Угу, — кивает Стив. Он уже не сомневается, что Харгроув собирался подставить в ту кашу, что сейчас творится на свалке, и Одиннадцатую. А потом бы красиво улыбнулся, как он отлично умеет, и развел руками, заявив что-то вроде: «Ты же не собираешься сообщать шерифу, что сам ее туда отправил?»  
Он упирается локтями в руль, устало трет виски. На каждом сантиметре его тела — ложная память о том, что Харгроув не такой.  
— Я поняла, как надо было сказать словами вчера. Вчера не смогла.  
— А?  
— Про то, что там, за вратами. На той стороне.  
— Про Демогоргона?  
— Нет. Вы все называете его разными словами. Демогоргон, демопсы, свежеватель разума. А оно одно. Оно здесь как мы. Еще маленькое. Не умное. Оно учится. Год назад с ним было проще справиться. За год оно сумело понять, что надо делать с людьми. Но оно их глупо убивало. Если еще немного подрастет — оно с ними договорится.  
— С ними.  
— С ними.  
— С людьми из лаборатории, с ЦРУ — договорится?  
— Да! Оно рвется сюда. С ними ему будет проще. Как на машине.  
— Да уж. Хорошо, что ты его закрыла.  
Одиннадцатая вздыхает и качает головой.

Через щель, Билли видит, как пикап окружают со всех сторон, оттуда пытаются отстреливаться. Потом засада сходит с ума и начинает стрелять друг по другу. Но не вся, кто-то по-прежнему палит по машине. Дверца заднего сидения приоткрывается и девка со всклокоченными фиолетовыми волосами, пригибаясь, пробирается к куче разбитых машин. Никто не обращает на нее внимания. Она идет прямо на Билли. Он оглядывается по сторонам, стаскивает куртку и обхватывает ею короткую острую сваю, покрытую ржавчиной. Подходит поближе к краю кучи и ждет.  
Она должна показаться совсем рядом.

— Сиди здесь. Пригнись и не отсвечивай, — говорит Стив. — Я схожу посмотрю.

Острый конец сваи входит ей в горло, прокручивается, входит еще раз, глубже. Билли падает сверху, пытается звать на помощь, но ему нечем. Последняя в жизни, самая убедительная иллюзия Кали Прасад — это смерть вследствие перебитого шейного позвонка и рассеченной сонной артерии, которую вместе с ней переживает Билли, захлебываясь невидимой кровью, хрипя, суча ногами по земле, конвульсивно разрывая на груди футболку.

На свалке раненые, мертвые, перекличка по рациям, опускающийся вертолет, полный бардак. Но дальше первых машин Стиву пройти не удается, его замечает торчащий здесь же шериф. Это спасает если не жизнь, то немного времени, иначе нервные чужие парни в военной форме могли бы натворить в нем несколько дыр. И даже не извинились бы потом. Операция, дело такое. Вот, что объясняет Джим Хоппер, плюясь в лицо Стиву слюной после того, как вытаскивает его за пределы свалки за шкирки.  
— Там Билли, — в третий раз повторяет Стив.  
— Езжай домой. Немедленно. С Билли я разберусь.  
— Он жив?  
— Езжай. Домой.

— Я ее больше не чувствую, — говорит Одиннадцатая.  
Стив заводит машину и разворачивается. Потом глушит мотор. Тихо спрашивает:  
— А его?  
Одиннадцатая смотрит в пустоту прямо перед собой. Потом отворачивается к окну.  
— Тоже… не очень.

Вернувшись домой, Стив отключает телефон из розетки, запивает джином три капсулы далмана и до вечера понедельника перестает существовать. Мрачные дни, обложенные низкими, серыми тучами, мало чем отличаются от ночей. Иногда он просыпается, бродит по дому, пялится в телевизор, не разбирая слов. Засыпает то в кресле, то на кровати, то в пустой ванной, забыв налить туда воды. До приезда родителей остается два дня, в доме такой бардак, будто тут тусил весь его класс. Пустые бутылки, окурки, зачерствевшая пицца. Пятна на ковре, смятый плед у камина. От одной мысли, что все это следует убирать, его опять клонит в сон. Скомканный лист разворачивается под порывом резкого ветра из раздвинутой двери во двор. Никакие параллельные прямые больше не пересекаются. Нет никаких прямых. 

К вечеру он приводит себя в порядок, начиная все с чистого листа. Долго отмывает застоявшийся пот под душем, бреется наконец. Начинает неторопливо наводить порядок, выносит мусор, драит ковер. За окнами ливень, стоит стеной уже который час. Незаметно смеркается. По телевизору крутят кино про тетку, которая заживо сожгла своего мужа, а потом пытается оправдываться перед судом. Новости. Музыку. Новости. Идиотский мультфильм. Кино про тетку. Помехи. Новости. В дверь опять звонят, но как и в прошлые несколько раз, Стив не открывает. Рано или поздно они устают звонить и уходят. Он откидывается на диване, пялясь в отсветы от телевизора на потолке. В двери стучат, теперь в стеклянные, внутренние. Так шумно, что того и гляди, разобьют. Тогда убирать придется еще дольше, вздыхает Стив. И идет посмотреть, кого принесло.  
Прижавшись лбом к стеклу, в одной белой рубашке, облепившей всю его рельефную грудь, из дождя и темноты на Стива смотрит Билли Харгроув. Почти как живой.  
С таблетками пора завязывать, думает Стив, но дверь открывает.  
— Я где-то проебал твою футболку. И свою куртку. И все нахер. Но самое главное, наши джинсы — я спас, — заявляет Харгроув. И смотрит так пронзительно остро, что не обнять его невозможно.  
Раздевшись до трусов, тоже, похоже, чужих, Харгроув заворачивается в плед и с благодарностью принимает стакан с бурбоном.  
— Я думал, околею нахрен, пока до тебя достучался.  
— На чем ты приехал?  
— На машине, — недоуменно смотрит на него Харгроув.  
— На своей машине, — уточняет Стив. Он уже думал, что забыл, как это — злиться.  
— Ну.  
— Откуда?  
— Из больницы. Провалялся там сутки в отключке, как мудак.  
— Ты ранен?  
— Да нет, — морщится Харгроув. Трет горло. — По башке приложило. Эта сука, когда умирала. Типа, я ее, а она меня.  
— Ты ее. Ты… ее убил?  
— Ну.  
— Да ты обдолбанный.  
— Сам ты обдолбанный. Зрачки свои видел?  
Они в идеальной противофазе. Харгроуву требуется двигаться. Что-то мять в руках. Он долго вертит сигарету прежде, чем закурить. Постукивает ногой по полу. Пальцы подрагивают. Для замедленного, полусонного Стива он — полусмазанное постоянно шевелящееся пятно.  
— И что дальше? Ты… проверил, что хотел?  
— Напроверялся. Они предложили мне работу, прикинь?  
— Работу.  
— Пришел очередной хер в палату, их сегодня было до черта. Три или четыре. И вчера столько же. С идиотскими вопросами. А этот сел такой и сразу начал чесать по делу. Мол, с моими наклонностями года через два-три по мне плачет тюрьма. А если я пролечу мимо тюрьмы, то угандонюсь самостоятельно об кого-нибудь злого. Или врежусь, обдолбавшись. Но те же самые наклонности, — он корчит гримасу, меняет голос, пытаясь копировать кого-то заметно старшего, — в сочетании с правильным обучением сделают из меня хорошего гражданина, позволят послужить во благо родины, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Просто где-нибудь там, снаружи. В Европе, например.  
— Зачем?  
— Да понравился я им, Харрингтон. По-нра-вил-ся. Я всем нравлюсь, кроме тебя, — нервно смеется он.  
— Прекрати.  
— Короче, он предложил мне что-то вроде сделки. Проблему с отцом они решают сами. До завтра. Мне похуй, как. Они сказали, решат, нет смысла здесь им не верить. Дальше — я доучиваюсь спокойно до конца года, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. И типа перевожусь в другую школу. Ну, в их школу. Где они будут меня в патриоты выдрачивать.  
— И что ты сказал?  
— Ты реально обдолбаный. Конечно, я согласился.  
— Ты псих конченный, Харгроув. Ты вообще понимаешь, на что подписался?  
— Отлично понимаю. Они дают мне отсрочку до конца года. А потом мы с тобой съебем в Калифорнию, пусть попробуют найти. У меня там хорошие концы, раскрутимся. Найдем работу, скопим денег. Если захочешь — пойдем учиться, когда поймешь куда. Не смотри на меня так, Харрингтон. Я долго валялся и думал об этом. Отличный план со всех сторон. Я тебя хочу, ты меня хочешь, здесь за такое по голове не гладят, там, поближе к Голливуду, гораздо проще. Поверь мне.  
— Заткнись, Харгроув. Тебя так в больнице накачали?  
— Я сам себя так накачал, пока сюда ехал. Говорю же, джинсы удалось спасти. И твои колеса. И не затыкай мне рот. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я прав.  
— Я прекрасно знал два дня, что ты труп.  
— Согласись, — хрипло выдыхает он вместе с дымом, склоняя голову к плечу, выгибая шею, — без меня было хуже.  
На него такого, тронутого, настороженного, жадно впитывающего каждое движение Стива, невозможно обижаться.  
Смех приободряет Харгроува, он тушит сигарету и подсаживается на пол, накрывает ладонью колено Стива, стучит стаканом о его стакан.  
— Так что, за Калифорнию?  
— За Калифорнию.  
— А пожрать у тебя что-то есть? — едва пригубив, спрашивает Харгроув.  
— Замороженная пицца в холодильнике. Билли…  
Он возвращается от порога. Садится рядом, смертельно серьезный. От калейдоскопа чужих эмоций Стива начинает нереально укачивать.  
— Что?  
— Я… за. Калифорнию. Но… договариваться с ними — плохая идея. Очень плохая. Это как договариваться с изнанкой. С той стороной, откуда лезут твари. Она… говорит на чужом языке, понимаешь? И хочет только для себя. Дастин… думал, что заводит себе мелкую, с палец размером улитку, а она выросла за сутки и сожрала его кота. Потом пыталась сожрать нас всех.  
Харгроув накрывает ладонью его затылок, притягивает лбом к своему лбу.  
— Ты мне веришь?  
— Нет, конечно!  
— Херня вышла, — хмыкнув, подытоживает Харгроув. — Давай еще раз попробуем. Ты мне веришь?  
— Я им не верю.  
— Я тебя хочу. Ты мне нужен. Вот так, — ледяные пальцы гладят его по горлу, сжимая слегка чуть выше кадыка. От этого по всему телу Стива проходит крупная дрожь. — Как воздух, понял? Я все сделаю как надо. Я тебе обещаю. Я ебанусь без тебя. Как тачка без тормозов.  
— Ты обозвал меня тормозом, — Стив легко пинает его. Харгроув перехватывает его руку, прижимает ладонь к груди.  
— Ты не тормоз. Ты руль. Ты умеешь там, внутри, хотеть что-то… блин… целое. Здоровое, живое. Делать это. Строить. Ты весь о том, чтобы строить. Я так не умею. Ненавижу бояться за что-то хрупкое, ну как, разобьется оно или нет. Всегда проще разбить самому.  
Так, слово за слово, они опять друг на друге. Вцепившиеся намертво. Потрескивающие от напряжения. Слепившиеся. Плавящиеся.  
У Стива дурное, дурное, дурное предчувствие, но для того взрослым людям и нужны антидепрессанты, чтобы надежно упаковывать лишние мысли. Лежащие где-то на заднем дворе сознания, обернутые в многослойный непромокаемый целлофан. Отдаваясь горячим губам Харгроува, изгибаясь под ним, вцепляясь в его густые волосы, Стив почти убеждает себя в том, что они действительно смогут все это провернуть.  
Уехать на другой конец страны. Обмануть спецслужбы. Жить вместе.  
Что сложного, Харрингтон?  
Отличный план.

Столько бумаги исписано, хватило бы на еще одну художественную инсталляцию у Байерсов. Но не стало ни яснее, ни проще.  
Похороны проходят в кругу семьи, в школе ни о чем другом не говорят до конца года. Мрачная семейная история каждый день обрастает новыми подробностями. Кто-то божится, что слышал лично от шерифа, будто Нил Харгроув застал сына с женой (версия из мужской раздевалки) или с дочерью (обсуждают на переменах девчонки). Кто-то уверяет, что папаша у Билли всегда был немного конченый. Бывший военный, все понимающе кивают. Журналистам нашлась новая работа, не успели разузнать подробности про Барбару, как новая трагедия потрясла крошечный городок Хокинз, дырку от иглы на карте штата Индиана. Отец разрядил дробовик в лицо сыну, а потом добровольно сдался властям. Сказал, что сам не знает, что на него нашло. Может ли утечка токсических химикатов из подотчетной центральному разведывательному управлению лаборатории оказывать психотропное воздействие? Ее демонстративно закрывают, опечатывают, запрещают доступ всем и насовсем. Это по главным каналам страны, во всех газетах. От идиотской и окончательной смерти Билли Харгроува, который обо всем договорился за день до этого, никуда невозможно деться.  
Стив с трудом не вылетает из школы за многочисленные прогулы. Он неплохо держится, и много читает, больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Немало пишет. Регулярно залазит в мамину аптечку, но не злоупотребляет чрезмерно и приучился не совмещать с алкоголем. Часто наведывается на кладбище. Пьет пиво, читает вслух. Потом сжигает бумагу и развеивает пепел по ветру, выливая вторую банку пива под лаконичный прямоугольник из черного мрамора с именем и датами. Билли говорил в последнюю ночь что-то про свой день рождения и подарок, но тогда казалось, шутил или бредил. По весне в новостях снова полощут его имя: идет суд над его отцом. Туда многие ходят, требуя сурового наказания, но Стив ни разу не может себя заставить. Незадолго до выпускного он сообщает родителям, что собирается уехать в Калифорнию. Куда, к кому, на какие деньги — остается без ответа. Поснимаюсь, говорит, в рекламе, если ни на что другое не пригожусь. С Макс они встречаются в день, когда Нила Харгроува приговаривают к пятнадцати годам заключения. Где же еще, как не на кладбище.  
— Не ходи сюда больше, — выпаливает она.  
— Что?  
— Что слышишь, — еще тише бормочет Макс. Воровато оглядывается по сторонам, подходит ближе. — Его там нет.  
— Что?  
— Это не Билли. Там, в гробу. Это… их условие. Шериф с ними заодно. За это они сделали Одиннадцатой документы. И вроде как забыли, что хотели ее поймать. Это она мне рассказала, это ее секрет. Я бы не стала никому говорить… но ты реально убиваешься тут. Одиннадцатая говорит, видела его. Как она умеет. Он в порядке, тренируется у них. Ему нравится.  
— Ну хорошо, раз нравится, — кивает Стив.  
Если бы тварь с изнанки ела Уилла несколько месяцев — сколько бы Уилла осталось под внешностью Уилла? Этот разговор не меняет в жизни Стива ровным счетом ничего.  
Как и собирался, он уезжает в Калифорнию, как и следовало ожидать, жизнь там оказывается не сахар, особенно без привычных уже колес. Он пробует кокаин, однажды трахается за деньги, снимается в нескольких рекламах и чуть не соглашается на порнофильм, но расспросив об условиях, решает, что лучше пойдет разгружать ящики. Харгроув ошибался, когда говорил, что Стив такой же, как он — в постели ему одинаково нравятся и умные женщины, и красивые мужчины, главное не путать одно с другим. За два года он и правда успевает накопить достаточно, чтобы смело брать кредит на оставшуюся сумму и поступать на юридический в Беркли. По меньшей мере, теперь Стив точно знает, чему хочет учиться.  
Отец сменяет гнев на милость и присылает деньги на новую машину, обученному экономить, Стиву хватает на то, чтобы вместо жилища в студенческом кампусе снять квартиру неподалеку. Он знает за собой привычку временами срываться и уходить в отрыв, а университет слишком дорого стоит, чтобы тратить время зря. Подрабатывает, выгуливая чужих собак, набирая научные работы на машинке, публикуя первые зарисовки в журналах. Нэнси за это время вышла замуж за Джонатана, беременная его ребенком. На свадьбу Стив не приехал, но поздравил обоих по телефону. О Хокинзе он вообще старается думать поменьше, будто сам возник, как Одиннадцатая, человеком из ниоткуда без истории и памяти, сразу где-то в пригороде Беркли. Иначе приходится снова тратиться на сеанс у понимающего психотерапевта, который выпишет правильный рецепт. Кого-то постоянного у него так и не заводится. Иногда Стив просто зависает в клубе, знакомится с кем-то. Трахается несколько дней и пропадает, переставая отвечать на звонки. Сближаться с людьми — все равно, что заводить домашних животных. Удовольствие от этого, конечно, есть, но потеря того не стоит.

Вот и последняя страница, с датой 18 ноября 1989 года. Стив уже битые сутки сидит над докладом по ограничениям и возможностям современного законодательства штата, от кофе у него слегка кружится голова, от полутора пачек сигарет саднит горло, от двух недель без секса раздражает — все подряд.  
Например стук в дверь — долгий, упрямый.  
Стив резко распахивает ее, проговаривая скроговоркой:  
— Здесь никто не живет, ничего не покупает, не заинтересован в Боге, гораздо более коммуникабельных людей вы встретите этажом ни...же.  
— Не пойду, — заявляет Билли Харгроув. Он сильно изменился за пять лет. Вытянулся еще немного, лицо заострилось. Виски коротко выбриты, сверху ежик чуть подлиннее. Стрижка ему идет, как и небесно-голубой пиджак стоимостью в пол-машины Стива, как и кисловатый запах перегара изо рта, как и расстегнутый воротник рубашки с перекошенным черте куда галстуком. Он сует бутылку шампанского в руки Стиву — неловко и настойчиво.  
— Заебался тебя искать. Пошли, праздновать будем.  
— С Днем рождения, — ошарашенно выжимает из себя Стив.  
— Забей, никогда не праздновал, — морщится Билли. — Харрингтон. Неделю назад я уничтожил Советский союз.  
Пальцы дрожат на дверной ручке, скользкой и обжигающе горячей.  
— Пять лет назад, — задает Стив вопрос, пылившийся все это время под антидепрессантами, на самой дальней полочке рассудка — ты серьезно звал меня в Калифорнию или приходил прощаться?  
Билли прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. Смотрит устало. Смотрится старше, будто ему уже совсем за тридцать.  
— Прощаться. И серьезно звать тебя в Калифорнию. Так было надо. Я объясню. Главное, все получилось.  
С каждым новым словом, не прилагая к этому никаких видимых усилий, он все прочнее осваивается внутри. Занимает свое старое место, от него же оставшуюся пустоту. Это последний шанс послать Билли к чертовой матери с пронзительно-острым взглядом, от которого привычно ноет под ложечкой, розовой «Вдовой Клико» и всеми на свете государственными секретами.  
— Так было надо, — тихо говорит Стив.  
А потом лупит его со всей силы бутылкой в солнечное сплетение, подсекает, оказывается сверху, первым же ударом разбивает губу, бьет по чему придется, повторяя, как заведенный: так было надо. Так было надо. Так было надо.

_март, 2018_


End file.
